


Любовь к собакам обязательна

by VernonDudley, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cynophobia, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, M/M, Photographer Kise Ryouta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romantic Comedy, Single work, Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Кагами — пожарный, Ниго — четвероногая модель, а Куроко — просто парень мечты Кагами, ну, если не считать того факта, что он собачник.Примерно 15к слов того, как Куроко куда только не таскает свою собаку, чтобы потроллить милого кинофоба.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must Love Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002542) by [Lautremonde (mockspeed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockspeed/pseuds/Lautremonde). 



> Спасибо trimpa за наводку на текст <3

Это был хреновый день для пляжа. Было холодно и сумрачно — Кагами сам бы не пошел.

Но ведь когда он однажды утром сидел в пожарной части, и у него спросили, не хочет ли он сняться для одного из тех знаменитых календарей, где пожарные позируют со всякими пушистыми животными, он сам же и согласился.

Так что, можно сказать, косвенным образом это все-таки был его выбор: гребаный пляж, холодрыга и потрясающий закат на фоне.

И собака на руках.

Ну, в его пожарном шлеме, который он держал в руках. В своих голых, незащищенных, ничем не прикрытых руках. Прижав к голой же груди. На холодном пляже.

Проблема холодного пляжа заключалась в том, что Кагами нечем было оправдать холодный пот, стекавший по его лицу от страха.

— Лучшее время теряем, — сварливо проговорил фотограф, высокий блондин по имени Кисе. Солнце опускалось все ниже и ниже за красивейший красный горизонт. — А у тебя такой вид, как будто ты ловишь вьетнамские флэшбеки, ты не мог бы что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Кагами попытался улыбнуться, собака умилительно засопела, а Кисе поморщился.

— Нет… не так, — Кисе опустил фотоаппарат и запустил руку в волосы. — В прошлом году ты не был настолько ужасен. Снимки получились отличные.

В прошлом году Кагами позировал с самым толстым, самым умильным котиком, какого только встречал. Он сидел под деревом в красивом, тихом городском районе, где у каждого дома было крыльцо со ступеньками, и делал вид, что спас величественное животное с дерева. Кота хотелось тискать, и он не пугал.

А собаки всегда пугали.

— А можно я его положу? — слабо спросил Кагами, вытягивая руки со шлемом как можно дальше.

От движения собака заскреблась, и ее крошечные коготки заклацали по шлему.

— Может, надеть на Ниго поводок… — задумчиво протянул Кисе, глядя в красное небо. Он бросил взгляд куда-то слева от Кагами, сантиметров на тридцать ниже его плеча. — Что думаешь, Курокоччи?

Кагами чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул — и лишний раз встряхнул собаку — а рядом с ним появился бледный парень с голубыми волосами в вязаном жилете. Он смотрел на собаку.

— Ниго очень послушный, можно не надевать, — сказал парень.

— Твою мать, — Кагами споткнулся и поспешно поставил шлем (и собаку) на песок. — А ты, блин, откуда взялся?

На пляже больше никого не было — на километры в обе стороны от них, и метров на пятьдесят от воды до чахлой травы. Парню негде было спрятаться. Если, конечно, он не вырос из-под земли, бесшумно, как ниндзя. В вязаном жилете.

— Я помогаю Кисе-куну, — ответил парень. — Уже давно.

Он поднял повыше обернутый фольгой кусок картона, который держал в руках, и демонстративно направил мягкий свет на кубики пресса Кагами, совершенно не изменившись в лице. А потом наклонил картонку, отразив свет прямо в глаза Кагами.

Кагами хотел обвинить его в наглой лжи, но это означало признать, что незнакомец незаметно подкрался к нему на пустом пляже. Ошибиться было бы позорно, и Кисе вроде бы не возражал.

— Кагами, это Курокоччи, — сказал Кисе. — Мой хороший друг и хозяин Ниго.

— Куроко Тецуя, — представился Куроко. — Пусть будет «друг», так и быть.

— Курокоччи! Ты такой жестокий! После всего, что я для тебя сделал! — сказал Кисе.

— Со стороны Кисе великодушно поддерживать модельную карьеру Ниго. Даже если в знак траура по его собственной.

— У тебя нет сердца, — содрогнулся Кисе.

Кагами мог только таращиться. Он все еще чувствовал себя на взводе и не мог забыть о маленьком пушистом песике у своих ног, но эти двое отлично перетягивали на себя внимание.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня отпустил? — наконец прямо спросил Кагами, заглушая их переругивания.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я не получу нормальный снимок, — заявил Кисе, драматично потрясая кулаком. — Если будет нужно, я принесу из машины осветители, и сделаем ночную съемку. Надеюсь, ты готов остаться тут на всю ночь!

— У меня утром занятия, — сказал Куроко, — а Ниго необходимо высыпаться. Возможно, нам стоит сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы помочь Кагами-куну состроить подходящее лицо для софткорной порнографии.

Кагами подавился воздухом.

Кисе захлебнулся возмущением:

— Курокоччи! Это… Это просто пин-ап календарь! У нас все прилично!

— Само собой. Извини, Кисе-кун, — Куроко невозмутимо следил за Кагами. — Кагами-кун, у тебя какая-то проблема с Ниго?

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Кагами — чуть резче, чем хотел.

— Кисе-кун прав, у тебя не было проблем с тем, чтобы сделать приятное лицо для прошлогоднего календаря «Пожарных с кошками». Если только фотограф не обладал особым талантом пробуждать твою внутреннюю модель Calvin Klein, я думаю, что у тебя проблема с моей собакой.

Кагами почувствовал, что щеки у него заполыхали, отвел взгляд и вздрогнул — выбравшийся из шлема пес задел его ногу.

— Я просто… я не могу с собаками.

— Может, стоило сначала подумать об этом, а потом соглашаться, а? — спросил Кисе.

— Ну мне сказали, что будет то же самое, что и в прошлом году! Уж извините, но я подумал, что в самом деле будет то же самое, что и в прошлом году!

— Просто возьми собаку на руки и сделай приятное лицо, — рявкнул Кисе, поднимая фотоаппарат к глазам.

Кагами вздохнул, присел, чтобы взять свой шлем, и так и застыл. Нужно было посадить собаку обратно в шлем. Одно дело — держать шлем с собакой в нем, и другое — взять собаку в руки. Это же вроде их провоцирует?

Куроко склонил голову и медленно моргнул.

— Кагами-кун, — сказал он, подойдя поближе. Он присел и воткнул самодельный светоотражатель в песок перед Кагами, — Кисе-кун, такой угол подойдет?

— Да, да, — ответил Кисе.

Куроко поднял шлем и сунул Кагами в руки. Потом осторожно взял Ниго и выпрямился. Кагами выпрямился тоже.

Тычками одной руки Куроко уверенно поставил Кагами как надо — заставил развернуться бедром к Кисе, расправить плечи и держать шлем перед собой — а потом опустил собаку обратно в шлем.

— А теперь, Кагами-кун, — сказал Куроко, отступая куда-то за плечо Кисе, — забудь о Ниго и сфокусируйся на мне.

— Л-ладно?

— Кисе-кун, приготовься, — сказал Куроко. И сунул палец в рот.

«Это что-то сексуальное? Должно быть горячо что ли?» — Кагами пялился на рот Куроко и не мог оторваться.

Куроко медленно вытащил изо рта мокрый от слюны палец… и сунул его Кисе в ухо.

Кисе взвизгнул и смешно отпрыгнул, размахивая конечностями.

Кагами от такой неожиданности рассмеялся.

— Кисе-кун! Снимай!! — крикнул Куроко.

Пытаясь совладать с камерой и ругаясь, Кисе сделал серию снимков, плавно приседая, чтобы поймать кадр с разных углов.

Кагами фыркнул. От собственной широкой улыбки болели щеки.

Кисе выпрямился, снял еще пару кадров, когда улыбка Кагами стала более естественной, и негромко засопел, отводя фотоаппарат от лица. Он быстро пролистал сделанные снимки на экране:

— У меня есть то, что надо. Все остальное можно исправить фотошопом. Курокоччи, ты — чудовище. Я еду домой, — он с размаху сгреб с песка свою картонку и гордо прошествовал прочь с пляжа.

Кагами смотрел, как он уходит, — дойдя до чахлого газона, обрамлявшего тропинку к парковке, Кисе яростно потер ухо.

— Хм, Кисе-кун такой неблагодарный, — голос Куроко прозвучал очень близко. Кагами подпрыгнул, переводя взгляд с Кисе на Куроко. Тот вынул собаку из шлема и теперь нежно прижимал ее к себе.

— Э, ну, — Кагами перехватил шлем одной рукой и сделал пару широких шагов назад, — спасибо за помощь. Собаки… я… — он опустил взгляд на собаку, которую Куроко любовно держал на руках, поглаживая по холке. — Да! В общем, спасибо! — закончил он.

Куроко что-то хмыкнул в знак согласия и склонил голову:

— Конечно, я рад, что сегодня помог Кагами-куну. Возможно, Кагами-кун в ответ поможет мне?

— Э, — сказал Кагами.

— Нас с Ниго привез Кисе-кун, — сказал Куроко. — Так что, боюсь, нам понадобится помощь, чтобы добраться домой.

Кагами медленно перевел взгляд с одной пары голубых глаз на вторую такую же и попытался представить в своей машине собаку. Шерсть на обивке сидений. Крошечные коготки, впивающиеся ему в ногу, когда пес откажется сидеть смирно.

Он, блин, съедет в кювет.


	2. Chapter 2

Пока небо над пляжем окрашивалось из прекрасных фиолетовых и пурпурных оттенков в темно-синий, Кагами вез Куроко и Ниго обратно в город и, — о чудо, — даже никуда не въехал.

Но все это время он сжимал руль до хруста, то и дело нервно поглядывая на собаку. Он так не хотел оказаться ближе к ней, что даже не смог протянуть руку и включить радио. Куроко ничего не беспокоило. Он держал Ниго на коленях и вел приятную беседу (когда Кагами ему отвечал).

Кагами отвечал не особенно часто. У него сложилось впечатление, что Куроко откуда-то все о нем знает. Взгляд Куроко был таким ровным и уверенным, и всегда встречал взгляд Кагами, когда тот нервно косился на собаку. Из-за этого — и тревоги от присутствия Ниго (Куроко был вежливо, но непреклонно против того, чтобы Кагами называл его «собака» — или «это», если уж на то пошло) — Кагами был напряжен, как струна.

Куроко не заполнял паузы в разговоре ровно никакой информацией о себе. Если принять во внимание тот факт, что Кагами подвез Куроко до студенческого городка (пугающе близко к его, Кагами, району), и его разговоры с Кисе на пляже, Кагами решил, что Куроко — какой-то преподаватель в одном из местных колледжей, но он понятия не имел, преподаватель чего именно.

И это было совершенно нормально, потому что Кагами не мог дождаться, когда оставит весь этот день позади. Да и, скорее всего, он никогда больше не увидит этого парня.

***

Вечером по вторникам и четвергам у Кагами совершенно точно не было регулярных матчей один на один с Аомине Дайки — полицейским и худшим человеком из всех, кого он знал. Кагами обычно ходил на местную площадку, а потом оставался покидать мяч. Аомине тоже туда ходил, а играть с кем-то было, как ни крути, лучше, чем данковать одному. У него было несколько знакомых, живших по соседству, которые тоже регулярно появлялись на площадке, и Кагами играл с ними, если приходил в другие дни недели. Но вторники и четверги он старался не пропускать. Кагами работал сутки через двое, так что иногда выбора у него не было, но как минимум в один из двух дней он обязательно приходил.

Матчи того стоили. Кагами мужественно признавал, что Аомине хорошо играл — настолько хорошо, что чаще всего выигрывал у Кагами, и это… Ну, такое редко случалось, когда Кагами играл в баскетбол. У его пожарной части была своя любительская команда, которая теряла всякую любительскую расслабленность, когда раз в полгода приходило время сыграть с их «друзьями» из полицейской сборной. Так Кагами и познакомился с Аомине — они переехали в Сан-Франциско и начали там работать примерно в одно время.

Баскетбольные щиты грохотали, когда Кагами и Аомине повисали на кольце; они гонялись друг за другом по растрескавшемуся асфальту площадки, пока оба не выдохлись. Теперь, мокрые от пота, они двигались гораздо медленнее.

— Ну давай, лузер, — пропыхтел Аомине, когда после его очередного заброса мяч укатился за пределы площадки. — Я ждал большего!

— А я каждую неделю жду, что кто-нибудь из твоих коллег тебя пристрелит, — Кагами пошел за мячом.

— У меня тоже есть ствол, и я лучше стреляю. Не посмеют, — ответил Аомине, как обычно с непрошибаемой уверенностью в собственном превосходстве.

Кагами почувствовал себя еще более вымотанным, если это вообще было возможно. Но, глядя на Аомине, он подумал, что тот, наверное, из них двоих устал сильнее. Несмотря на спортивные таланты, Аомине был ленивым говнюком и не тратил свое свободное время на тренажерку.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — сказал Аомине и щедро предложил, — давай сыграем в «лошадь», пока ты не подох.

Кагами распознал подразумевавшееся «Я устал, давай сыграем в другую игру, в которой я хорош и где особо не надо бегать». Какой-то непонятный мазохизм заставил его согласиться.

В игре в «лошадь» Аомине определенно был хорош. С его нереальным даром забрасывать трудные мячи, с этой текучей легкостью, с которой он мог забить из любого положения внутри трехочковой зоны, способы проиграть Аомине ограничивались только его воображением. Вот так играть с ним было не интересно — не то что один на один.

Но на такие слова придурок обижался.

Через четыре буквы Кагами забросил мяч, который Аомине, как он знал, с легкостью вернет. Он набрал пару букв с помощью длинных данков, которые Аомине делать не умел, но надо было поберечь ноги, иначе на следующий день капитан бы его прибил.

Он встал в нужную позицию на краю площадки, почти под прямым углом к корзине. Он думал извернуться и сделать так, чтобы крученый мяч отскочил в корзину от щита. Кагами приготовился, напряг мышцы ног, собираясь забросить… и все запорол, когда ему в икру ткнулся чей-то холодный нос.

— Блядь! — заорал Кагами, отпрыгивая. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел гребаного Ниго. Кагами издал горлом какой-то судорожный всхлип, плюхнулся на задницу и начал отползать.

Аомине заржал, вот же скотина.

— Тецу! Ты что тут делаешь? — Аомине явно был в восторге.

— Аомине-кун опаздывает, — пояснил Куроко своим неизменно ровным голосом.

— О. Блин, это сегодня было? — Аомине пнул мяч обратно к Кагами и пошел к своей сумке, лежавшей у края площадки.

— Да, — сказал Куроко.

— Нууу, это, — Аомине махнул рукой как бы в знак извинения.

Куроко не отреагировал — наверное, принимал это как должное за то, что дружил с таким отвратительным человеком.

— Нууу, в общем, — Аомине выпрямился. Телефон в в его руке разрывался от пропущенных уведомлений, — Тецу… Мне, оказывается, надо в участок. Ты же не в обиде?

И без того прохладный взгляд Куроко достиг отметки «ледяной» и в то же время каким-то образом ничуть не изменился. Ну или это на площадке похолодало.

— Если бы то, что ты забил на совместный ужин, могло нанести непоправимый урон нашей дружбе, мы бы перестали общаться еще тогда, когда ты забил на жизнь в принципе.

Нет, не похолодало, это просто был Куроко.

— Ауч, — Аомине почесал в затылке. Взглядом он проверил, как там Кагами, и насупился, увидев веселье на его лице. Аомине прихватил свою сумку и свою гордость и сказал: — Извини, Бакагами, закончу надирать твою задницу в следующий раз.

Ниго тявкнул, и Кагами вздрогнул. Это, похоже, повеселило Аомине — он сразу просветлел лицом и развязно помахал им рукой, уходя.

Куроко проводил его взглядом. Когда ворота площадки закрылись за Аомине, он повернулся к Кагами и совершил что-то вроде крошечного поклона:

— Прошу прощения, что прервал ваш матч, Кагами-кун. Рад видеть тебя снова.

— Да, ага, — сказал Кагами, отодвигаясь от Ниго. Он все еще сидел на земле. Так как Кагами явно обронил свою гордость вместе с мячом, никакого смысла подниматься, пока он ее не найдет, не было. — Слушай, позови свою собаку, а?

— Ниго просто хочет поздороваться, Кагами-кун.

— Да! Конечно! — Кагами пытался придумать, как ему сбежать с площадки, прихватив сумку и увернувшись от собаки, и чтобы при этом не нужно было перелезать через забор.

Куроко тихонько хмыкнул и позвал:

— Ниго.

Пес счастливо потопал к нему, и Куроко взял его на руки.

Кагами поднялся. Он сразу почувствовал себя храбрее и сказал:

— Знаешь что, тебе нужно следить за своим животным.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Куроко.

— Нельзя спускать собак с поводка в общественном месте, — сказал Кагами, — Это же, ну, незаконно или типа того.

— Кагами-кун, — очень серьезно ответил Куроко, — быть такого не может.

Кагами только открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, что нет, правда, большинство всяких придурков без труда держит собак на поводках, это вообще-то нормально… но Куроко добавил:

— Как сказать «нет» такой мордашке?

Его голубые глаза проникновенно вперились в Кагами вместе с глазами Ниго, и в этот роковой момент Кагами подумал: «Не, никак», но думал он не о Ниго.

А потом он подумал: «Упс, пора валить».

Он направился к скамейке за своей сумкой и выдал:

— Эй, рад был тебя видеть, но, знаешь, давай больше никогда.

Он оглянулся на Куроко — чуть нервно, потому что Кагами, может, и видел его всего два раза, но, по его мнению, Куроко был мстительной заразой и вполне мог спустить на него собаку просто так… Но Куроко как сквозь землю провалился.

Вот засранец.

***

Кагами жил один еще со старшей школы и поэтому был профи в искусстве самоутешения. Пережив такое нервное потрясение, он решил, что не станет готовить сам, а заест свои страдания дюжиной гамбургеров.

В Макдоналдсе — Кагами жил один со старшей школы, макдак был ему как второй дом — он взял поднос с горкой гамбургеров и сел за столик.

Он жевал уже третий, когда булькающий звук напитка, который всасывают через трубочку из почти пустого стакана, оповестил его, что за его гребаным столом сидит Куроко.

— Что за нахер? Ты за мной следишь?! — громко спросил Кагами.

— Кагами-кун, я первый сюда сел, — спокойно сказал Куроко, побалтывая трубочкой в своем милкшейке. — Может, это ты следишь за мной.

— Чушь. Собачья.

— А еще я дружу с Аомине-куном и Кисе-куном со средней школы. Может, это мне нужно беспокоиться о том, что Кагами-кун так внедрился в мой круг общения.

Кагами чуть не выплюнул свой четвертый гамбургер. Он закашлялся, сделал глубокий вдох. Где-то тут была дорога обратно к нормальности. Оставалось только ее найти.

— Со средней школы?! — Кагами думал добавить «неудивительно, что ты тот еще фрукт, если столько с ними общаешься», но он все-таки в большинстве случае вел себя как взрослый человек и мог не всегда говорить вслух все, что думал.

Особенно судя по тому, что Куроко и так понял то, что осталось недосказанным.

— Личные проекты — это важно, они тебя занимают. Некоторые из них длятся дольше, чем другие.

— Так что, Аомине всегда был тот еще фрукт, а? — спросил Кагами.

— Я думаю, несправедливо называть маленького ребенка «фруктом», так что, возможно, не всегда.

Ну ладно, то, как Куроко говорил жестчайшую жесть своим вежливым тоном — это была просто лучшая вещь на свете. По крайней мере, когда он говорил не о Кагами.

— Проект тот еще, удачи, блин, с ним, — сказал Кагами.

— Веришь или нет, прогресс колоссальный, — ответил Куроко.

— Хочешь сказать, Аомине был еще бОльшим хуйлом? — спросил Кагами. — Кажется, я тебе не верю. Это попросту невозможно.

— А Кагами-кун — эксперт в фаллических размерах?

Кагами едва не подавился седьмым бургером от смеха. Он крепко закашлялся и не сумел остановиться. Он махнул Куроко рукой, показывая, что ему просто нужна минутка, не бей меня, пожалуйста, это не поможет.

Куроко флегматично следил за ним взглядом. Когда Кагами, продолжая кашлять, со слезящимися глазами принялся искать салфетку, Куроко обратил свой взор обратно к милкшейку, снял со стакана крышку и постарался собрать остатки трубочкой.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, — голос Кагами огрубел от сарказма, а еще — буквально огрубел из-за того, что он нехило так подавился.

Удивительно, как это отбивает аппетит, подумал он, с беспокойством глядя на пять оставшихся бургеров, но все же храбро продолжил — доел седьмой и развернул восьмой со все еще набитым ртом.

— М-м-м, кашель свидетельствует о том, что воздушные пути забиты не полностью, — сказал Куроко. — Я не думал, что требуется моя помощь.

— Ну, — признал Кагами, — нет.

— Если тебя разочаровало, что я не попробовал на тебе прием Геймлиха, то я могу попрактиковаться сейчас, чтобы быть готовым в будущем.

Взгляд Куроко опустился чуть ниже (он так много смотрел в глаза, что становилось неловко) и остановился на набитых щеках Кагами.

Его выражение лица не изменилось, но Кагами почувствовал осуждение. Ну допустим, он быстро ел. Бегал он тоже быстро, и обе эти привычки нисколько ему не мешали, если, конечно, какой-нибудь мудак не ставил ему подножку.

— Спасибо, но мне не нужны сломанные ребра, — сказал Кагами, возможно, помедлив лишнюю секунду. — Если тебе вообще хватит сил на Геймлиха.

Руки Куроко казались довольно тонкими, насколько Кагами мог разглядеть их в рукавах белой рубашки. Он вообще был... маленький. Слишком маленький. Да он вообще смог бы обхватить Кагами руками сзади, если взяться где нужно?

Ладно, признал Кагами, он преуменьшил размеры Куроко. И еще только что определенно потратил слишком много усилий, воображая Куроко, обхватывающего его руками. Как по-гейски.

Не то чтобы он что-то имел против гейства. Не думать об этом, поехали дальше.

— Вообще-то я специалист по оказанию первой помощи, получил сертификат на работе, — сказал Куроко. — Моей квалификации хватит для Геймлиха. Или для сердечно-легочной реанимации, если ты упадешь замертво. Не беспокойся, Кагами-кун, я стою на страже твоей жизни.

— Отлично, мне прямо полегчало, — Кагами фыркнул и улыбнулся, снова берясь за бургер. Куроко был не так уж плох, когда рядом не было его собаки.

Куроко с серьезным видом кивнул.

— Я бы все равно попросил Кагами-куна быть осторожнее.

— Что, боишься не справиться? — спросил Кагами.

— Кагами-кун, я как-то один раз сходил на трехчасовой тренинг, поэтому считаю, что совершенно готов спасать твою жизнь, — Куроко был невозмутим и непреклонен.

— И когда это было?

— Четыре года назад.

Кагами рассмеялся. Для разнообразия даже без бургера во рту.

Он заметил, что губы Куроко чуть-чуть изогнулись в улыбке — раньше этого не было.

Кагами развернул еще один бургер, на этот раз медленнее.

— Ну так что, средняя школа с Кисе и Аомине? Как это вообще?

— Мы были в одной баскетбольной команде.

— Ты играл в баскетбол?

— Да, — коротко ответил Куроко. Хах.

Кагами хотел издать вежливый звук, но мгновенно понял, что это провал: звук получился ни разу не вежливый.

— Если Кагами-кун настроен скептически, возможно, нам стоит сыграть, — предложил Куроко.

— Ха! Ладно, давай, — согласился Кагами, — да, давай сыграем.

Куроко протянул Кагами свой телефон с уже открытым списком контактов.

— Значит, просто обменяемся номерами, да? Договоримся о времени, — Кагами взял телефон Куроко и толкнул свой к нему по столу.

Куроко издал какой-то тихий звук и не взял телефон.

— Что? Вбей свой номер, — сказал Кагами, вбивая свой и слегка напрягаясь.

— Учитывая мои подозрения, что Кагами-кун меня преследует…

— Да боже мой, — Кагами просто взял и позвонил себе с телефона Куроко.

— Твоя настойчивость меня беспокоит, — сказал Куроко, но его крошечная улыбка вернулась. — Был рад поболтать, Кагами-кун.

— Конечно, — ответил Кагами, внезапно робея.

— Мне нужно идти. Уверен, мы скоро увидимся снова, — Куроко встал, наклонил голову в сторону Кагами и вдруг добавил, — Ниго, пошли.

Под столом голени Кагами коснулось что-то пушистое, и он вдруг перестал слышать что-либо, кроме грохота крови в ушах.

Куроко ему помахал, и они с Ниго вышли из стеклянных дверей.

Может, он сказал что-то еще, уходя, но Кагами его не услышал — у него в ушах выла воздушная тревога.


	3. Chapter 3

Кагами любил баскетбол и всегда искал новых людей, с которыми можно сыграть, новые вызовы для себя. Он решил не заниматься баскетболом профессионально, так что найти новых партнеров его уровня бывало трудно. Поэтому он и общался с Аомине, хотя при других обстоятельствах… Например, если бы Аомине находился в горящей машине, а Кагами приехал ее тушить… Кагами все равно сделал бы свою работу. Просто не слишком бы торопился.

Он правда думал, что Куроко будет достойным соперником?

Он решительно сказал себе, что попробовать стоило. И у него совершенно точно не было тайного умысла.

Но это не стоило дополнительного времени с Ниго.

Так что Кагами посмотрел прогноз погоды, выбрал выходные, в которые обещали дождь, и остался доволен своим коварством.

Потом он написал Куроко: «привет, в сб нормально?»

«Да, я с удовольствием», — ответил Куроко.

Когда наступила пятница, Кагами написал Куроко: «блин чувак завтра дождь. в зале около моего дома есть крытая площадка, норм? я тебя проведу».

«Подходит. И так мы сможем играть допоздна», — ответил Куроко. Кагами ухмыльнулся — Куроко нравился ему все больше.

Ну, если не считать, что у него была собака. Кстати. Об этом.

«сорян ниго не пустят тогда lol: (», — написал он.

«Ниго в субботу идет в гости, — ответил Куроко, — так что все в порядке. Спасибо, что ты и о нем подумал».

«канеш», — отправил Кагами.

***

Желтый свет ламп в спортзале мешал разглядеть, что происходит снаружи, под дождем. Кагами всматривался в серую, туманную мглу, поджидая Куроко, поэтому, конечно, как-то его упустил.

— Привет, Кагами-кун, — произнес Куроко. Его отражение появилось в окне рядом с отражением самого Кагами.

— Господи боже, — выдал Кагами и ударился локтем об окно, когда подпрыгнул. — Блядь!

— Кагами-кун, ты в порядке?

— Вся рука онемела, — прошипел Кагами, — зачем, блин, ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что?

— Как будто сам не знаешь!

Куроко безмятежно смотрел на Кагами, пока тот тер ушибленный локоть.

После долгой тишины в ответ, Кагами уточнил:

— Зачем ты так подкрадываешься?

— А, — ответил Куроко так, будто этот вопрос никогда не приходил ему в голову. — Я очень незаметный, так что, боюсь, невнимательные люди постоянно пугаются, увидев меня.

— Не сваливай все на меня, — возмутился Кагами. — Что это вообще значит?!

Но Куроко уже прошел мимо него и направился в зал. Легко ступая, он миновал фальшивый мрамор холла и достиг голубого коврового покрытия коридора. Женщина на ресепшн ему ничего не сказала.

Видимо, Куроко прекрасно обходился и без абонемента. Ну и черт с ним.

— Площадка там, — немного мстительно сказал Кагами, когда Куроко уверенно свернул не в тот коридор.

— Конечно, — Куроко без малейшего смущения поменял направление.

Они заняли половину площадки — занавеси разделяли пространство на несколько частей. Кагами немедленно приступил к раскатыванию Куроко.

После шести корзин, не встретив особого сопротивления, Кагами остановился.

— Что за фигня, — сказал он. — Ты же ужасно играешь!

— Это звучит очень размыто, — ответил Куроко.

— Ты серьезно играл в одной команде с Аомине?

— Да. И да, в стартовом составе. Мы выиграли три чемпионата подряд.

— Ты что, усох с тех пор? — спросил Кагами.

— Нет, — сказал Куроко. — Я играл в команде. Мои способности больше подходят для командной игры.

— Тогда зачем, блин, ты согласился играть со мной один на один?!

— Я хотел провести больше времени с Кагами-куном, — ответил Куроко.

Кагами задриблил мяч себе в ногу, и тот отскочил в угол. Кагами сбегал за ним и вернулся, и как раз к этому моменту его лицо перестало полыхать.

— Тогда, может, надо найти еще людей, чтобы сыграть, — сказал Кагами, стараясь незаметно избежать зрительного контакта: он посмотрел поверх головы Куроко в коридорное окно.

И именно в этот момент Кагами увидел, как мимо идут его капитан и еще несколько коллег. Он кинулся к двери и затормозил, схватившись за дверной косяк:

— Хьюга!

— О, Кагами, — повернулся к нему Хьюга. — Ты же вроде говорил, у тебя планы?

Киеши, который шел рядом с ним, ухмыльнулся Кагами:

— Не хотел общаться с коллегами? Не бойся, скажи честно.

— У меня и были планы! Баскетбольные планы! — защищался Кагами.

— У нас тоже были баскетбольные планы, — сказал Киеши. — Может, нам их совместить?

— Да! — сказал Кагами. — Я это и… да. Это Куроко.

— Твою налево! — Хьюга подпрыгнул, когда Куроко в разгар разговора помахал ему рукой. Кагами почувствовал приятное удовлетворение от того, что на этот раз оказался в теме.

— Добрый день, — поприветствовал их Куроко, не опуская руки.

— Ты откуда взялся? — спросил Хьюга.

— Был тут с самого начала, — ответил Куроко.

— Ясно, — с сомнением произнес Хьюга. — Ну что, раз все тут, мы собирались сыграть и потом пойти в бар.

— Мы с Куроко как раз искали еще игроков, — пояснил Кагами.

— Ну так давай его сюда! — сказал Киеши.

***

— Окей, — выдохнул Кагами уже в баре. — Теперь все видно.

Бар был набит битком, но Куроко каким-то образом добыл им места у стойки — просочился сквозь массу тел и занял стул, как раз когда другая компания уходила.

— Да? — спросил Куроко. — Как раз видеть ты и не должен.

— Это было нереально! — рассмеялся Кагами.

— Вы двое прямо отожгли, — проходя мимо, Киеши хлопнул Куроко по спине.

Куроко тряхнуло, его пиво плеснуло через край кружки, но он улыбнулся. Из-за теплого освещения и деревянных панелей — вообще всей атмосферы бара — Куроко прямо светился. Это было так несправедливо.

Кагами попытался напомнить себе, насколько у него плохо с несерьезными отношениями. А с Куроко не могло быть ничего серьезного — он обожал свою собаку, а Кагами не встречался с собачниками.

Так что этому поезду надо было дать уйти. Никаких остановок, даже кратковременных. И границы закрыть, и наложить эмбарго на чувства, чтобы ничто не просочилось.

Собаки живут меньше людей, подумал Кагами. Лет пять, если повезет, и мы сможем встречаться.

Вау, подумал Кагами, вот это я мудак. Желать смерти его собаке — просто отличное начало.

Но блин, не было же никаких причин не дружить, правда?

— Ну так, Куроко, — непринужденно сказал Кагами, потягиваясь, чтобы показать свою невероятную непринужденность, — что ты делаешь на следующих выходных?

— Сейчас у меня нет никаких планов, — ответил Куроко. — А у тебя?

Кагами срочно задумался о дружеских занятиях, которые могли включать Куроко и полностью исключали собаку.

— Я собирался в кино, — выбрал он. — Хочешь со мной?

— На какой фильм?

Что там вообще шло сейчас? Эм-м-м.

— Этот, как его… «Последнее возмездие»?

Куроко медленно моргнул.

— «Последнее возмездие: Экшн-инферно»?

Ну да, с сарказмом подумал Кагами, судя по его виду, он просто обожает экшн. Молодец, Кагами, ничего не скажешь.

— Да, — сказал Кагами, — но если что, я готов на любой…

— Я с удовольствием посмотрю «Последнее возмездие: Экшн-инферно» с тобой, Кагами-кун.

— Правда что ли? — Кагами и сам не был уверен, что хочет посмотреть «Последнее возмездие: Экшн-инферно». Кагами не особенно любил ходить в кино, ведь еще в старшей школе он сделал открытие — билет в кино стоит столько же, сколько десять гамбургеров.

— Ну, класс, — сказал он.

— Эй, Кагами, — над ними вдруг навис Хьюга и с угрожающим видом закинул руку на шею Кагами.

— Хьюга, — ответил Кагами.

— Во сколько тебе завтра на работу?

— Э…— выдал Кагами. — Рано?

— А сейчас сколько?

— Поздно? — Кагами нахмурился. — Хочешь сказать, мне пора домой? Ты мне не мамочка. И это ты позвал нас в бар!

— Я — твой босс, так что для тебя все равно что мамочка, ты, мелюзга, — суровый взгляд Хьюги не предвещал ничего хорошего. — А позвал я тебя до того, как Фурихата мне рассказал, что ты пообещал его подменить в воскресенье утром.

Кагами открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, и тут же вспомнил:

— Черт. Я и правда обещал.

— Еще как обещал, — добавил Хьюга.

Кагами повернулся к Куроко, который выглядел слегка озадаченным, и сказал:

— Кажется, мне надо идти.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Кагами-кун, — отозвался Куроко. — Я хорошо провел время.

— Хочешь, не знаю, я тебя провожу? — спросил Кагами и мгновенно об этом пожалел. Предложение можно было расценить только как ужасно гейское или крайне обидное для мужественности Куроко.

— Нет, спасибо, — но Куроко, похоже, не обиделся. — Я задержусь еще ненадолго. Твои коллеги, кажется, хорошие люди.

— А ты познакомься с ними поближе, — пробормотал Кагами.

***

«ты же не против что я принесу еду в кино», — написал Кагами.

«Проносить в кино то, что нельзя, — это старая добрая традиция, — ответил Куроко. — Я тоже кое-что принесу. Но я бы взял попкорн».

«хорошо, — отбил Кагами. Поколебавшись, добавил, — тебе точно норм последнее возмездие?»

«Да, я с удовольствием его посмотрю. До встречи».

Кагами помрачнел. Он очень надеялся, что Куроко предложит другой фильм.

***

За сорок минут до начала фильма Кагами испытал неодолимую тягу к «Тако Белл». Он ненадолго задумался — может, не стоит набивать куртку хрустящими тако? — но потом решил, что если Куроко собрался с ним дружить, то рано или поздно ему придется узнать кое-что о Кагами.

Например, следующее: Кагами с радостью набьет свою куртку тако перед походом в кино. Из «Тако Белл» он направился к огромному торговому центру, где находился кинотеатр. Стены торгового центра были из гладкого бетона, а касса, отдавая дань уважения сверхъестественно хорошей калифорнийской погоде, располагалась под открытым небом. Кагами просканировал взглядом очередь и не увидел Куроко. Что, впрочем, ничего не значило.

Стоя в очереди за билетами, он великодушно решил, что Куроко, возможно, понравятся роллы с корицей, и выделил для них один карман. Для этого понадобилась оптимизация остального, так что вскоре Кагами сутулился, одной рукой придерживая под курткой пакет с тако, чтобы расплатиться.

В ожидании Куроко он отправился в огромный шумный холл. Высокие потолки усиливали любой шум — он отражался от темной плитки и картонных макетов, рекламирующих новые мультфильмы и блокбастеры. Идеальное место, чтобы Куроко мог подкрасться к нему незамеченным. Кагами приготовился и начал следить.

Он не увидел, как Куроко подходит, но гордился тем, что не подпрыгнул, услышав тихое:

— Привет, Кагами-кун.

В основном потому, что если бы он подпрыгнул, то раздавил бы все свои тако. Это была бы трагедия.

Куроко, конечно, появился из ниоткуда рядом с Кагами. И сутулился он так же, явно что-то пряча в куртке.

— Куроко! — поприветствовал Кагами. — Попкорн хочешь?

— Да, — сказал Куроко и, кажется, Кагами успел лишь моргнуть, а Куроко уже стал на пять метров ближе к стойкам с едой.

Кагами припустил за ним, совсем немного сутулясь из-за тако. Он улыбался Куроко, пока они стояли в очереди, хотел было заплатить за попкорн, чуть не выронил тако, пока кое-как искал бумажник, и в конце концов сдался, когда у Куроко в руках оказалось ведро попкорна — а сам он даже не понял, что подошла их очередь.

Кагами начинал думать, что, возможно, он действительно просто невнимательный.

Но потом Куроко прошел прямиком мимо дамы, проверявшей билеты (и знака, запрещавшего проносить с собой свою еду и напитки), к кинозалам, так что Кагами решил — дело не только в нем. Стоило ему двинуться за Куроко, как дама протянула руку, требуя его билет.

Разрывая билет надвое, она глубоко вдохнула и пробормотала:

— Блин, что-то вдруг так захотелось «Тако Белл», — Кагами нервно улыбнулся. — Точно знаю, куда пойду после работы.

— Да-да, — сказал Кагами, взял свою половинку билета и быстро ушел. Он огляделся в поисках Куроко, но тот уже исчез.

Кагами раздосадовано вздохнул. Эти исчезновения начинали раздражать.

Зачем он вообще на это подписался? Он посмотрел номер кинозала в билете, сверился с табличками вокруг, и откуда-то сбоку Куроко подсказал:

— Кагами-кун, сюда.

Кагами вздрогнул и услышал хруст пары-тройки тако:

— Да блин.

Куроко с беспокойством посмотрел ему в район живота:

— Что ты принес?

— «Тако Белл», — тихо буркнул Кагами, оглядываясь на даму, проверявшую билеты — та все еще принюхивалась и хмурилась. Кагами положил свободную руку Куроко между лопаток и подтолкнул его к нужному залу.

Куроко одарил его бесстрастным взглядом (и, может, Кагами проецировал свою неуверенность, но он готов был поклясться, что в нем было еще и немножко осуждения), и Кагами сердито посмотрел в ответ. Он задумался о глубине голубых глаз Куроко всего на полсекунды, а потом шарахнулся в сторону.

Они сели ближе к концу зала. Свет еще был включен, а на экране сменялись заставки.

Они сидели в тишине и смотрели на экран. Куроко потихоньку прикладывался к попкорну, но не показывал, что именно он принес с собой, и Кагами тоже не спешил доставать тако, пока горел свет, и звук был приглушен. Но ему было интересно, что Куроко предпочитает есть за просмотром фильмов.

— Итак, — сказал Кагами. — «Последнее возмездие».

— Именно на этот фильм мы и пришли, да.

— Ага, — Кагами задумался, как лучше всего спросить, о чем этот фильм (который как бы он и выбрал), кроме взрывов и басов на фоне рушащихся зданий.

— Я в предвкушении, — сказал Куроко.

— Ты… любишь блокбастеры?

— Нет, — загадочно произнес Куроко. Свет приглушили, и начались трейлеры.

Они высидели шесть трейлеров блокбастеров, которые, насколько понял Кагами, тоже были про взрывы и крушение зданий в мире, где…

Кагами не очень-то любил ходить в кино, и с Куроко во время такого фильма будет не поговорить, так что он начал серьезно сомневаться во всей этой ситуации.

По крайней мере, подумал он, собаки Куроко тут нет.

Нет, глупость какая-то. Он, наверное, просто проголодался. Ему станет лучше, как только он съест свои тако, а после тако он украдет немножко попкорна у Куроко, и, возможно, тогда они случайно соприкоснутся пальцами, и, возможно, Кагами на самом деле двенадцатилетняя девочка, господи.

Объятое пламенем название фильма повисло на экране, и, когда звук стал громче, Кагами решился выудить тако и с хрустом в него вгрызся. На пол выпало немного салата и сыра, и Куроко одарил его взглядом. Но стоило Кагами почувствовать вкус говядины, как он ощутил себя отмщенным, а все свои решения — правильными.

А потом по экрану пронесся Ниго.

— Что за хрень?! — прошипел Кагами, вжимаясь в кресло. У него в куртке хрустнул еще один тако.

Куроко ему улыбнулся.

— Это Ниго?! — вопросил Кагами.

— Нет, — ответил Куроко. — Это — нет. Это Тайлер, один из пяти других собак, сыгравших в фильме.

Кагами стало нехорошо. Он весь похолодел. Он не подписывался на фильм с собаками. Тем более, с той самой собакой.

— Что за хрень, — шепотом повторил Кагами, достал один из оставшихся в целости тако из куртки и отправил его в рот. Он не даст этому псу испортить себе аппетит — пса вообще тут не было!

— Несколько сцен снимали неподалеку. Ниго не чистокровный хаски, а помесь с померанским шпицем, но он был довольно похож на остальных щенков, поэтому его пригласили в несколько сложных сцен в качестве дублера.

Кагами попытался расслабиться в своем кресле — постепенно, мышца за мышцей, но у него вышло только перераспределить напряжение. Насупившись, он съел еще тако. Куроко бросал на него взгляды. Кагами хрустел. Кто-то на пару рядов впереди обернулся на них.

Оказывается (как Кагами узнал, незаметно погуглив), сюжет у «Последнего возмездия: Экшн-инферно» был такой: бывший специалист по пиротехнике (Джейсон Стэйтем) счастливо жил со своим щенком, пока его (щенка) не застрелили бандиты из наркокартеля?.. После двадцати минут экранного времени рассказа о том, как герой обожал свою собаку. Оставшиеся шестьдесят пять минут были посвящены тому, как он изобретал все более изощренные и масштабные взрывы, чтобы убить все более высокопоставленных бандитов картеля.

И сейчас они явно были на двадцати минутах признания в любви собакам и собачничеству.

Кагами смотрел не слишком много фильмов. Допустим, он понимал, что трогательная музыка в саундтреке — его слабость. Но когда он увидел, как Джейсон Стэйтем любовно берет на руки Ниго (или другого щенка), после того как тот разогнал из их видавшей виды квартирки крыс, Кагами вдруг подумал: может, собака — это не так уж и плохо, если это твоя собака.

Мысль была пугающая. Зато он расслабился, и собака на экране перестала вызывать у него животную панику. А если он мог к этому привыкнуть, тогда, может… Может…

Может, у них с Куроко получится.

Он потянулся за попкорном, невольно вспомнив свою фантазию-где-они-нечаянно-касались-друг-друга-пальцами, а потом что-то коснулось его пальцев.

Мокрый, холодный нос.

Музыка резко сменилась, зазвучали выстрелы. Кагами в ужасе повернулся к Куроко — тот пожирал глазами резню, разворачивающуюся на экране. Из куртки Куроко высунулся Ниго и теперь тянулся к пахнущей мясом руке Кагами.

Ниго неуклюже обогнул ведро попкорна и опустил маленький острый коготь Куроко прямо на пах. Тот дернулся, отвлекаясь от фильма, а Ниго тем временем полез через подлокотник, принюхиваясь к куртке Кагами.

— Ниго! — прошипел Куроко.

Ниго пополз Кагами в куртку, и тут адреналин, зашкаливший у того крови, наконец нашел выход.

Он открыл рот, чтобы заорать (не завопить, это большая разница), размахивая руками — и хорошенько врезал Куроко по голове, когда тот попытался заткнуть его ладонью.

Наполовину задушенный крик Кагами и последующую возню заглушил рокот выстрелов — и вопль Джейсона Стэйтема, когда пса на экране постигла преждевременная гибель. Барахтающийся Кагами полетел на пол под дождем из кусочков салата и сыра чеддер и утянул за собой Куроко, Ниго, попкорн и раскрошенные остатки хрустящих тако.

Куроко уселся на Кагами верхом, все еще пытаясь заткнуть ему рот и уничтожая то, что еще оставалось от тако. Кагами почувствовал, как мясная начинка выдавливается ему в рубашку сквозь слои обертки — тепло растекалось, и он в истерике подумал, что так, наверное, ощущается кровь из огнестрельного ранения.

Пока он дергал головой туда-сюда, пытаясь увернуться от рук Куроко, на его волосы брызнули липкие остатки чьего-то разлитого спрайта. Руки Куроко неожиданно оказались чертовски сильными.

Он услышал короткое звяканье ошейника Ниго, когда тот предпочел отойти от развернувшегося веселья. Когда расстояние между ними увеличилось, в голове у Кагами чуточку прояснилось, и он наконец понял, что Куроко на него шикает.

Тяжело дыша, Кагами потихоньку обмяк на липком полу кинозала, не отрывая дикого взгляда от Куроко. Тот все еще сидел на нем верхом.

— Кагами-кун, из-за тебя нас выгонят, — сказал Куроко.

Кагами невольно рассмеялся.

***

Кагами сбежал в туалет.

Он стряхнул остатки тако с рубашки в раковину и отклеил пропитавшиеся жиром остатки бумажной упаковки — кинотеатр заботился об экологии, так что бумажных полотенец не было. Он оперся на раковину, тяжело дыша, и уставился на лежащие в ней остатки тако, как будто они могли сложиться в какое-нибудь знамение.

Все равно что гадание на чайных листьях, только куда отвратительней.

Он нахмурился и провел рукой под краном. Ударила струя воды, но ничего не смыла. Кагами поставил руку под кран, и поток воды намочил тако, но тоже никуда их не унес.

Он почувствовал себя виноватым. Кому-то ведь придется все это убирать. Кагами выпрямился, собираясь уйти (обратно в зал или, может, к черту это и вообще домой), но не мог перестать думать о бедных уборщиках кинотеатра.

Конечно, в туалет зашел какой-то мальчик — как раз в тот момент, когда Кагами руками зачерпнул остатки тако из раковины и понес их к мусорной корзине.

***

Кагами потопал обратно в зал. Он устал; он не чувствовал такого глубокого, всепоглощающего стыда со старшей школы. Или средней. Или начальной. У него вообще когда-либо хватало социальной осознанности, чтобы так себя чувствовать? Наверное, нет. Это день был уникален в своей кошмарности.

Он опустился в свое кресло рядом с Куроко, напряженный, как струна. Тот снова спрятал Ниго в куртку. Пока Кагами не было, Куроко убрал остатки попкорна и всего остального. Вдоль кресел их ряда все еще валялись кусочки салата и попкорн, но он явно сделал все, что мог. Куроко посмотрел на него и продолжил смотреть на профиль Кагами, пока тот решительно пялился только вперед.

На экране что-то взрывалось.

— … Я что-то пропустил? — спросил Кагами.

— … Нет, — сказал Куроко, помедлив, — не особо.

Тишина тянулась и тянулась.

— Мне кажется, этому фильму не удалось показать достаточное понимание иерархии наркокартелей, — добавил Куроко.

Кагами сунул руку в карман и достал бумажный пакет. Протянул его Куроко, и оттуда просыпалась корица и сахар.

Куроко взял пакет и вынул чудом уцелевший ролл с корицей. От прочих остались лишь обломки разного размера. Куроко откусил от хрустнувшего ролла и продолжил хрустеть.

— …Спасибо, Кагами-кун, — он вежливо отщипывал кусочки ролла до конца фильма.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нажмите Show Creator's Style, чтобы текст отображался корректно <3

Когда они вышли из кино, уже стемнело.

— Ну, так ты, это, гордишься Ниго, да? — спросил Кагами, пока они шли к тротуару.

— Ниго — очень хороший пес. В тот месяц он заработал на квартплату, — сказал Куроко. — Он зарабатывает больше меня, если считать почасовую оплату. Жаль, что у него нет стабильной работы.

Куроко зарылся лицом Ниго между ушей, а потом опустил его на землю.

— Оу, — выдал Кагами, не зная, что еще сказать. Какое-то время он просто шел за Куроко и Ниго. — А тебе понравился фильм?

Куроко издал какой-то тихий звук.

— Если не считать качества фильма и правдоподобности содержания, история мне очень близка.

— … Б-близка? — переспросил Кагами.

— Да, — Куроко оглянулся на Кагами. — У Джейсона Стэйтема очень понятный персонаж. Отличная игра на эмоциях. Я тоже убил бы сотню человек и причинил экономический ущерб, исчисляющийся миллионами, чтобы отомстить за смерть Ниго.

Кагами подумал, что это предупреждение яснее некуда.

Его желудок заурчал, и он тяжело вздохнул, глядя на Ниго, обнюхивающего чахлый газон. Он слишком устал даже для того, чтобы пугаться.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказал Кагами, останавливаясь посреди тротуара. Куроко и Ниго, ушедшие на пару шагов вперед, обернулись на него с одинаковыми, спокойно-вопрошающими выражениями.

— Я голодный, — объяснил Кагами.

— Да, — терпеливо сказал Куроко, — Ты не смог доесть свои тако. Если только в туалете ты не соскреб их с рубашки в рот.

— Н-нет, — ответил Кагами.

— Поэтому мы идем к фургону с тако в квартале отсюда, — Куроко отвернулся и продолжил свой путь. Ниго последовал за ним, позвякивая ошейником.

— Оу, — выдал Кагами и поплелся за ними. Немного помолчав, он добавил, — я и не знал, что в квартале отсюда есть фургон с тако.

— Я погуглил, пока ты был в туалете.

— Оу, — повторил Кагами. Обескураженный, он почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло. — Спасибо.

***

Куроко купил ему девять тако со свининой, маринованным дайконом и морковью. Кагами еще даже не закончил медитировать на меню. Его подтолкнули к пустой лестнице, на которой можно было посидеть, и они устроились с коробочками еды на коленях.

Кагами нахмурился — он не был уверен, что новый уклон техасско-мексиканской кухни в сторону Востока вызывает у него бурный восторг — но его глаза загорелись, когда он попробовал свинину. Кагами немедленно принялся за тако, орудуя обеими руками.

Возможно, дело было в голоде, но это были, кажется, лучшие тако в его жизни.

Сытый Кагами откинулся на ступеньки, на которых они сидели, наслаждаясь послевкусием. Он посмотрел на Куроко — тот все еще был на своем втором тако — и улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя куда великодушнее по отношению к Куроко — и его собаке. Тако показались ему очень вкусными извинениями.

Куроко поймал его взгляд. Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Куроко улыбнулся своей крошечной искренней улыбкой.

…Еще тако казались очень вкусными смешанными сигналами — вместе с тем, что Куроко сказал раньше о своей собаке. Кагами его понимал. Куроко был предан этой собаке больше, чем иные родители — своим детям. И если кто-то не мог ужиться с собакой, ему не светило никаких отношений в перспективе. А Кагами не был уверен, что он уживется с Ниго.

Но, подумал он, с трудом отводя взгляд от Куроко, после таких тако хотелось попытаться. Вообще-то у Кагами неплохо получалось, пока Ниго не полез к нему в куртку, да и сейчас его почти не трясло (может, от усталости, но это же мелочи, тшш). Исчадие ада находилось по другую сторону от Куроко — собака подбирала упавшие кусочки свинины у ног Куроко, и Кагами держал себя в руках.

А Куроко знал, что Кагами уживется с собакой? Он вообще хотел, чтобы Кагами уживался с собакой? Куроко вообще были интересны парни, которые уживаются с собакой? Находясь в отношениях с собачником. Он, конечно, ничего такого не имел в виду.

Да сколько можно.

Кагами не думал ни о чем таком в отношении Куроко — вообще ни о чем, ясно? Это была, наверное, сороковая база в бейсболе, а бейсбол был худшим видом спорта.

Тут надо было пояснить: не то чтобы Кагами никогда не собирался, хм, играть в такой бейсбол… или типа того, просто он считал, что этому должны предшествовать обнимашки, побольше обнимашек (которые он — после довольно одинокой юности с минимумом родительского внимания и всего парой друзей — считал потрясающим занятием), совместная готовка и прочее общее времяпровождение, прежде чем дошло бы до, э, бейсбольных бит.

Короче.

Гипотетический интерес к парням со стороны Куроко был весьма важным фактором, который, виновато подумал Кагами, он игнорировал — возможно, по каким-нибудь стереотипным и гомофобным причинам. Маскулинность-рост-гомосексуальность. Это было несправедливо, ну блин. Куроко вообще-то был довольно высокий. И не особенно модный.

Кагами несло куда-то не туда. Нахрен эти догадки, подумал он.

Можно было просто спросить.

— Эй, Куроко, — спросил Кагами, — тебе нравятся парни?

Точнее, это он собирался спросить.

Может, он и смог бы, а потом еще и добавил бы: «Хочешь как-нибудь пообниматься, приготовить что-нибудь вместе и поговорить о наших чувствах? Мне кажется, у тебя бы хорошо получилось».

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Эй, Куроко… — а потом задохнулся и захрипел, когда Ниго одним прыжком взлетел ему на колени и начал лаять на белку.

Белка бросилась прочь, и Ниго — конечно, он был без поводка, с чего бы это собака Куроко была на поводке — кинулся за ней, напоследок вонзив когти Кагами в бедро. Куроко вскочил, но, к счастью, белка успела взобраться на ближайшее дерево, и Ниго запрыгал вокруг него, лая и виляя хвостом.

Оценив ситуацию, Куроко сел обратно и расслабился.

Кагами сделал дрожащий вдох. Уверенность, подаренная тако, покинула его вместе с собакой. И, в отличие от собаки, не остановилась у ближайшего дерева. Она, наверное, отправилась дальше по улице, где ее переехала машиной.

— Что ты говорил, Кагами-кун?

— … Я просто. Надо еще затусить вместе, — пробормотал Кагами, глядя только на белку. Не на Куроко.

***

Куроко серьезно отнесся к его словам. Днем во вторник Кагами получил сообщение с приглашением поесть вместе мороженого тем же вечером.

Сердце Кагами подпрыгнуло — даже несмотря на то, что он знал — мороженое едят на улице, а значит, там будет Ниго. Прежде чем вообще понять, от предвкушения у него ускорился пульс или от страха, он ответил полным энтузиазма «Да!».

Во вторник Кагами отдыхал — последняя смена была в воскресенье. Так что он решил подремать — сон вышел долгий и беспокойный, — а к пяти вечера отправился в парк, где они договорились встретиться. Он старался ни о чем не задумываться. В парке (тщательно подстриженная трава, вымощенные кирпичом дорожки) он нашел киоск с мороженым и Куроко, который ждал его за столиком для пикника.

Кагами невольно глянул вниз и увидел Ниго, лежащего у ног Куроко. Ниго зевнул, показав мелкие белые зубы. Он посмотрел на Кагами и дернул хвостом.

Кагами сглотнул.

— Кагами-кун, привет, — Куроко улыбался, — какое мороженое ты любишь?

— Честно говоря, я больше люблю сорбет, — ответил Кагами.

— Лимонный? — спросил Куроко.

— Вообще да, — сказал Кагами. Куроко отправился к окошку, оставив Ниго у стола. Кагами поспешил за ним, пытаясь достать бумажник, но Куроко уже подвинул к кассиру десятидолларовую купюру.

— Я могу заплатить, — начал было Кагами.

— Не можешь, — сказал Куроко. — Я уже это сделал.

Он спокойно взял сдачу, улыбаясь Кагами.

Они вернулись к столику для пикника: Кагами со своим сорбетом (он уже думал, сможет ли убедить Куроко остановиться где-нибудь, где есть нормальная еда, минут через сорок) и Куроко с ванильным шейком.

— Тогда я угощаю попозже, — сказал Кагами. — Может, поедим потом?

— М-м-м, может, — Куроко потягивал милкшейк, не спуская глаз с Кагами.

Кагами какое-то время держался, глядя то в свой сорбет, то на Куроко, а потом сдался и посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Хочешь, эм, пройтись? — спросил он.

Куроко посмотрел на свои ноги и тронул носком кроссовка Ниго. Тот встал, позвякивая ошейником, и терпеливо завилял хвостом.

— Я выгулял Ниго перед твоим приходом, чтобы он немного устал, — сказал Куроко. — Так что это должна быть приятная прогулка.

— Оу, — сказал Кагами. Он не был уверен, что усталость сделает с собакой: может, она захочет его укусить, а может, наоборот, передумает лезть к нему в куртку в поисках тако или белок. Его сердце мучительно забилось, но Кагами проглотил свою тревогу и, вставая, улыбнулся Куроко.

— Я мало знаю о собаках, — сказал Кагами, пока они шли по тропинке. Ниго послушно держался рядом с Куроко.

— У тебя разве не было домашних животных в детстве, Кагами-кун? — спросил Куроко.

— Нет, мой отец почти не бывал дома, так животных не заведешь, — ответил Кагами.

Куроко издал какой-то звук, означавший понимание, и посмотрел на Кагами, переваривая информацию. Кагами вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто выдал что-то слишком личное, хотя он и не был уверен, что именно.

— А что насчет тебя? — быстро спросил он, кусая свой сорбет — в основном чтобы чем-то себя занять.

— Моя семья не очень любила животных, — рассказал Куроко. — Когда я переехал в Америку, мне было довольно одиноко, так что я благодарен за встречу с Ниго.

— О, — только и выдал Кагами. В его квартире тоже было довольно одиноко, но он всегда так жил. — Но у тебя же есть все эти друзья из средней школы?

— Я первый переехал, — сказал Куроко.

Телефон Кагами завибрировал в кармане. Он кинул взгляд на Куроко и достал его. Номер был местный, судя по коду, но незнакомый.

415-224-####  
  
**Сегодня** 18:13  
  
ты где бля  
  
вы ошиблись номером  
  
нет ты чо там сдох  
  
кто это??  
  
аомине кто еще  
  
откуда у тебя мой номер??  
  


Аомине просто прислал ему эмодзи пистолета, полицейского и полицейской машины. Кагами нахмурился. Это тянуло на превышение полномочий. Он быстро ответил: «гуляю с куроко».

В следующий миг телефон зазвенел у Куроко. Он поднял бровь и показал экран Кагами.

Ахомине  
  
хочешь в субботу встретимся  
  
чо не отвечаешь придрок  
  
нет  
  
а чо лол  
  
**Сегодня** 18:15  
  
ты зараза  


— У тебя были планы с Аомине на сегодня? — спросил Куроко.

— Ээ, ну, — протянул Кагами, — обычно мы играем в баскет по вторникам или четвергам. Но не всегда.

— О, — сказал Куроко как-то слишком громко и слишком невинно. Кагами фыркнул, и Куроко ему улыбнулся.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с Аомине? — спросил Кагами. — Я думал, вы друзья.

— Однажды я послужил канатом для перетягивания между Кисе и Аомине, так что иногда мне нравится напоминать им кое о чем: люди — это не вещи, которыми можно делиться или не делиться.

Кагами расхохотался.

— Прямо реальное перетягивание?

— Да. Мне вывихнули плечо.

— Охренеть, — сказал Кагами и потряс головой. Подумав, он добавил, — Аомине — скотина.

— О? — спросил Куроко.

— Да, он использовал свой полицейский доступ, чтобы найти мой номер. Уверен, это вообще-то противозаконно.

— А, — ответил Куроко. — Вряд ли. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но Аомине работает в велосипедном патруле, он не детектив. Скорее всего, он попросил Момои найти твой номер.

— Офигенно, — рассмеялся Кагами. — А Момои — это кто?

— Менеджер нашего школьного баскетбольного клуба.

— Она тоже сюда переехала? Да сколько вас тут вообще?

— Весь стартовый состав, кроме капитана, — ответил Куроко. — Хотя Акаши часто приезжает в гости.

— Боже, — впечатлился Кагами. Он-то не смог удержаться в одной стране даже с собственным отцом (с которым не говорил уже несколько месяцев) или с одним-единственным лучшим другом (с которым не говорил уже больше десяти лет). Кагами начинал ощущать себя одиноким и неприятным. — А почему сюда? Ну, прямо все.

— Это был самый гейский город, который я нашел, — откровенно сказал Куроко.

— О, — выдал Кагами, мысленно поздравляя свой гейдар. Потом он добавил. — И это убедило всех?

— Да.

— Всех?

— Да.

— Окей, — сказал Кагами. — До меня, бывает, не сразу доходит, так что… вся твоя баскетбольная команда из средней школы — геи?

Куроко колебался.

— Аомине гей?!

— На самом деле, Аомине-кун провозгласил, что в каждой компании должен быть свой натурал, в этом случае он, но это неточно, — Куроко скорчил гримасу и продолжил. — Акаши, кажется, вообще никто не интересует. Кисе бисексуален, Мурасакибара… у Марасакибары есть парень. Мидорима гей. Момои би, кажется.

— Боже, — сказал Кагами. — Наверное, я мог бы догадаться про Кисе.

Куроко бесстрастно взглянул на него.

— Извини, — невольно пробормотал Кагами, не уверенный, за что извиняется.

— Кагами-кун, расскажи про свою семью, — попросил Куроко.

— Мой отец много путешествует по работе, мама умерла, когда я был маленьким, — сказал Кагами машинально, выбрасывая скомканную обертку от мороженого в мусорную корзину по пути. Эх, если бы там была баскетбольная сетка, она бы приятно прошелестела, не касаясь краев.

— А, — тактично произнес Куроко и добавил. — А что ты делаешь в свободное время, Кагами-кун?

— Играю в баскетбол. Готовлю, — Кагами задумался, потом пожал плечами. Эти два занятия занимали у него большую часть времени.

— Готовишь, — решительно сказал Куроко. — Какие рецепты ты предпочитаешь?

— Да разные, — сказал Кагами, — что-нибудь такое, чтобы приготовить сразу много. Карри там всякие.

— Мои кулинарные таланты ограничиваются яйцами вкрутую. Боюсь, я постоянно беру еду навынос. Готовить на одного трудно.

— Да, наверняка трудно рассчитывать яйца вкрутую, — рассмеялся Кагами. — Но тогда, может, мы что-нибудь приготовим вместе? Готовить на двоих гораздо легче.

Он сказал это непринужденно, как будто это не было идеальным раскладом — для какого-нибудь уютного и долговременного сценария.

— Я не против, — сказал Куроко.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нажмите Show Creator's Style, чтобы текст отображался корректно <3

В среду Кагами снова работал. Когда он выпнул себя из дома в 8 утра на построение и проверку оборудования, то заметил, что погода стоит отличная и солнечная. Это занимало его мысли все время, пока он убирал пожарную часть, тренировался с командой, и потом еще перед обеденным перерывом, когда Кагами, отправившись по делам, проехал мимо общественной баскетбольной площадки. После обеда, часа в четыре, ему удалось слегка насладиться солнышком: он вытаскивал из машины парня, который напился средь бела дня, и реанимировал его (не самые идеальные условия для того, чтобы насладиться погодой), но весь остальной день он провел в четырех стенах, если не считать полуночного вызова — нужно было взломать дверь в квартиру, где хозяин (тоже пьяный, среда стала тематической) заснул, поставив пиццу в духовку. Но вечерний выезд не считался, и в целом Кагами решил, что ему должно где-то повезти, если уж он упустил такой чудесный день.

Поэтому, конечно, в четверг, когда он собрался на уличную площадку поиграть с Аомине, пошел дождь. Сан-Франциско обещал всего сорок пять дождливых дней из трехсот шестидесяти пяти, но они обязательно выпадали на те дни, когда Кагами хотел на улицу. Может, хотя бы по телевизору шел какой-нибудь матч.

Он получил от Аомине вереницу эмодзи, выражающих его недовольство.

Кагами забыл, что у него теперь есть номер Аомине (месяцы кропотливого поддержания образа цундере я-с-тобой-не-дружу насмарку. Спасибо, блин, Аомине), и что можно позвать его на крытую площадку в спортзале Кагами. Он подумал об этом, но решил, что стоит Аомине узнать, где он тренируется, и вскоре Аомине выяснит, где он живет. То, что у Аомине был его номер, уже сближало их сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось.

Так что он не ответил на сообщение. Но Аомине не перестал ему писать.

Аомине  
  
так чо там у тебя с тецу лол  
  
ну  
  
ты не на работе давай рассказывай  
  
хочешь   
  
втф  
  
значит да лол  
  
тецу?  
  
тецу  
  
??  
  
куроко тецуя  
  
куроко не умеет готовить лол он мне рассказывал  


Кагами не был идиотом. Он знал, что означает баклажан. Но он, блин, не собирался обсуждать баклажаны с Аомине. Или бананы. Или сосиски. Вау, Аомине нашел все фаллические эмодзи, какие мог.

Аомине прислал ему эмодзи, выражающие его досаду.

Потом телефон Кагами завибрировал снова.

Куроко  
  
Аомине только что сказал мне перестать с тобой общаться  
  
потому что ты не знаешь, что делать с баклажаном?  
  
Я безоговорочно верю в твои кулинарные таланты. И я не тяготею к баклажанам.  
  
да знаю я что делать с баклажаном !!  


Одно то, что Кагами не испытывал особого желания заводить интрижки на одну ночь, не значило, будто он не знает, что делать в постели. У него был опыт. Один. Нет, даже два! Не хватало только чтобы Куроко подумал, что он не знает, что делать с баклажаном, когда он еще даже не собрался с духом рассказать Куроко, что его интересуют… баклажаны.

Хотя Аомине вот сообразил. Это настораживало.

Еще больше настораживало сообщение, которое он получил от Куроко в ответ:

“Может, тебе стоит это доказать.”

Кагами не считал себя паникером, пока не познакомился с Куроко (если не считать всей этой фигни с собаками). Но сейчас он определенно паниковал. Он положил телефон экраном вниз на кофейный столик, встал, походил туда-сюда, зашел на кухню и плеснул себе в лицо воды. Тяжело подышал минуту-две. Налил себе воды в стакан. Выпил половину, остальное вылил и плеснул в лицо еще — вдруг на второй раз поможет.

Потом он решил оставить воду в покое и вернулся в гостиную. Прошел за диван, остановился. Осторожно взглянул на свой телефон, все еще лежащий на кофейном столике. Потом еще походил на кухню и обратно. Наконец тяжело опустился на диван и взял телефон.

Посмотрев на переписку, Кагами вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Куроко же говорил о готовке. Он напрашивался в гости на ужин. Ужин — это Кагами мог.

“тогда завтра поужинаем у меня? я тебе покажу что я умею с баклажанами”

***

Обычно Кагами готовил мясо, и побольше. Но просто добавить в рецепт баклажаны или сделать из них гарнир казалось нечестным — он же столько хвастался, что все умеет. Так что весь остаток четверга Кагами смотрел кулинарные каналы и гуглил. Потом он еще погуглил на следующее утро, пока валялся в кровати, и еще, пока беспокойно носился по дому и убирался. Потом он поразглядывал баклажаны в супермаркете и погуглил еще. Он сдался, принял решение — и пошел искать в истории браузера второй рецепт из всех, что посмотрел.

Кагами мысленно перебрал все, что было в холодильнике, и взял баклажаны. Бок-чой, лапша, стручковая фасоль, свежий кориандр. Лук и перец у него уже были. И этого не было в рецепте, но еще он прихватил пару куриных грудок. У него была курица в морозилке, но времени размораживать ее уже не оставалось.

Дома он посыпал баклажаны солью, оставил подсыхать и занялся лапшой, фасолью и соусами. С фасоли нельзя было спускать глаз — на четыре минуты в кипяток, потом в ледяную воду — а потом он вернулся к многозадачности. Кагами приготовил курицу, разогрел в микроволновке смесь рисового уксуса, соевого соуса, меда, кунжутного масла, охренеть скольких толченых зубчиков чеснока — у него никогда не хватало терпения их шинковать — и чили. Он подумал, попробовал то, что получилось, потом вбухал туда лаймового сока, чтобы спасти ситуацию. Пожалел, что не взял лайм вместо уксуса с самого начала, пострадал на эту тему, добавил еще лайма и еще меда, чтобы все уравновесить. В итоге у него получилось почти в два раза больше соуса, чем нужно. Злой Кагами полил им курицу и оставил ее пропитываться.

Вообще Кагами считал себя мастером блюд, в которых все смешивается в одной большой кастрюле, но на этот раз использовал гору посуды. Которую предстояло перемыть. Ну зачем он взялся готовить что-то новое. Очень плохая идея, если хочешь впечатлить. Надо было остановиться на том, что знал.

Но время он рассчитал правильно. Баклажаны и лук почти дожарились, когда просигналил домофон.

— Привет! — сказал он в динамик у двери. — Я на втором этаже, дверь открыта, поднимайся.

Он нажал кнопку и вернулся на кухню, смешал все ингредиенты и вдруг пожалел, что в холодильнике не было никаких напитков, кроме изотоников. Как романтично, молодец, Кагами. И гарнир он тоже не приготовил.

Все было очень плохо. Его готовка впечатлила парня, которого он позвал на выпускной в старшей школе, но… Тут в дверь тихо постучали, и вошел Куроко.

— Привет, Кагами-кун.

Куроко был в черной рубашке, которая отлично на нем сидела, и темно-синих джинсах. Выглядел он очень классно.

Кагами вдруг остро осознал, что забрызгал рубашку кунжутным маслом.

— Куроко! — выпалил Кагами, как будто не ожидал увидеть Куроко после того как сам его пригласил и впустил. — Я почти закончил с ужином.

Кагами вынул из шкафа две тарелки и поставил их на стол, за которым вообще-то редко ел. Слава богу, он додумался убрать всякие счета и спам из почтового ящика. Он добавил на стол между ними миску салата с баклажанами, курицей и лапшой. Куроко стоял рядом.

— Садись, — сказал Кагами. — Эм, что будешь пить? У меня есть… вода. И гейторейд.

— Я принес вино, — Куроко достал бутылку откуда-то из воздуха. — Надеюсь, красное подойдет.

— Конечно, — Кагами изобразил уверенность, а потом спрятал лицо за дверцей шкафа, осознавая, что у него нет винных бокалов. Он подумал спросить, подойдут ли обычные стаканы, но что делать, если нет? Нахер. Он вытащил два икеевских стакана и пошел с ними к столу. Куроко с бутылкой вина в руках смотрел на него выжидающе.

— Э, — сказал Кагами, — у меня нет винных бокалов.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Куроко. — Где у тебя штопор?

— Штопор, — невыразительно сказал Кагами.

Он не был уверен, что у него есть штопор. В голове мигом пронеслась нарезка из всех раз, когда он пил вино — может, Новый год, подумал он, и понял, что нет, это было в гостях у отца вместе с его коллегами. Дома — ни разу.

Вдруг у него все же что-нибудь завалялось. Кагами выдвинул ящик со столовыми приборами и сунул туда руку. В ящике все загрохотало, в руку ему ткнулось что-то острое — Кагами на секунду понадеялся на удачу, но потом понял, что это термометр для мяса.

— Знаешь что смешно, — сказал Кагами. — У меня нет штопора.

— А, — медленно проговорил Куроко. — Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он достал и разблокировал свой телефон, а Кагами обошел его сзади и заглянул через плечо. Интернет спасет это гребаное свидание. Куроко открыл список “10 гениальных способов бухнуть винишка без штопора”.

— Ого, можно взять шуруп и молоток, — сказал Куроко. — У тебя не…

— Мой бывший сосед забрал инструменты с собой, когда съехал, — сказал Кагами. Он простил соседа — руки у того были куда прямее, чем у Кагами. Наверняка у него в любом случае не нашлось бы шурупов.

— Можно выдавить пробку внутрь бутылки, — предложил Куроко, оглядываясь через плечо на Кагами.

— А это не испортит вино? — спросил Кагами, нагибаясь поближе к телефону.

Куроко помолчал секунду. Потом сказал:

— Кагами-кун, это вино стоит всего десять долларов.

Кагами выпрямился — он внезапно понял, что влез далеко в личное пространство Куроко, и почесал в затылке:

— Ну и что, зато не восемь — то есть, я хотел сказать, это ты его принес, мило с твоей стороны, я просто… Там есть еще что-нибудь?

Куроко бесстрастно посмотрел на него. Уголок его губ на секунду дернулся.

— Говорят, можно подложить что-нибудь под дно бутылки и выбить пробку об стену.

— Хорошо, вот это мы можем.

***

По крайней мере, у Кагами появилась возможность переодеться — после того, как они с ног до головы облили его вином. И еще стену. И пол.

Пока он переодевался, Куроко вытирал вино бумажными полотенцами.

— Кагами-кун, мне очень жаль, — крикнул он из кухни.

— Ты не виноват! — сказал Кагами, надевая рубашку получше, чем первая.

— Нет, я про еду: она, наверное, остыла, — сказал Куроко.

— А, это… да ничего, ее можно холодной, — сказал Кагами, возвращаясь на кухню. Куроко открывал холодильник.

— Какой спортивный напиток ты предпочитаешь?

— Ну, — сказал Кагами. — Если подбирать под цвет, то давай голубой.

Куроко налил им обоим голубой гейторейд в икеевские стаканы и с важным видом уселся за стол.

— Точно, приборы, — вспомнил Кагами.

***

Невероятно, но ужин удался. Еда была вкусной, Куроко тихо и одобрительно мычал, поедая свой салат. Кагами был ему признателен. Голубой гейторейд не был идеальным напитком для ужина, но Куроко признался, что все равно не любит вино.

После ужина они нашли в морозилке промерзшее мороженое — Кагами купил его несколько месяцев назад и благополучно о нем забыл — и устроились с ним на диване.

— Извини за… — Кагами пожал плечами, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь фразу, которой можно было описать череду неудач, через которые они прошли. — Я хорошо готовлю, честно.

— Я тебе верю, Кагами-кун, было очень вкусно, — сказал Куроко, поспешно слизывая с запястья капнувшее мороженое.

Кагами, глядя на это, закапал себе мороженым штаны.

— Обычно я готовлю много мяса, риса, все такое, но я, э-э-э, немножко увлекся баклажанами.

— О да, баклажаны, — пробормотал Куроко, глядя на Кагами и облизывая свое мороженое. Вдруг он засунул мороженое в рот целиком, а когда вытащил палочку, на ней ничего не было. — Где у тебя мусорка?

— Давай я… — Кагами протянул руку за палочкой, но Куроко уже вставал.

— Ничего, Кагами-кун, я выброшу.

— Левая дверца от раковины, — сказал Кагами с легкой беспомощностью — он отчаянно пытался понять, соблазняли его или нет.

Когда Куроко вернулся, диван, кажется, резко уменьшился в размерах. Или это Куроко сел ближе к середине. Одно из двух. Потому что теперь они соприкасались бедрами.

Кагами засунул свое мороженое в рот, чтобы можно было ничего не говорить. Его глаза расширились, когда он понял, насколько это ужасная идея, если у тебя чувствительные зубы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Куроко.

Кагами кивнул. Глаза слезились. Куроко внимательно следил за его лицом.

— Кагами-кун, — медленно проговорил он, — если у тебя есть планы на завтра и ты хочешь выспаться, то я пойду. Я не хочу причинять тебе неудобства.

— Нет, нет! — Кагами в спешке вытащил мороженое и вытер рот рукавом. — Давай мы… э-э-э, фильм посмотрим?

— Да, — сказал Куроко. — Я не против.

— Сейчас, нетфликс, — Кагами вскочил на ноги, сбегал на кухню выбросить палочку от мороженого, потом в спальню за ноутбуком. На всякий случай открыл, а то вдруг там на экране волшебным образом окажется порно.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он нервно улыбнулся Куроко, поставил ноутбук на кофейный столик и достал кабель HDMI для телевизора.

Он бросил взгляд на диван. Места для него оставалось… мало. Кагами принял ответственное решение все равно туда сесть. Сесть и сидеть. Обниматься, если ничего больше не останется. Он бросится грудью на эту амбразуру.

Кагами сел. Их ноги соприкасались. Было тепло, удобно, и сердце у него прыгнуло куда-то в горло, но это было приятно.

— Что… что ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Кагами, открывая нетфликс.

— Ужастик, — мгновенно ответил Куроко.

— Эм, — Кагами повернулся к Куроко — вау, как близко было его лицо, — серьезно?

— Я не могу смотреть их один, — ответил Куроко абсолютно невозмутимым тоном, — потому что очень сильно пугаюсь.

Кагами не смотрел ужастики несколько лет, но что-то он не помнил, чтобы они его так уж пугали. Он с сомнением промотал несколько фильмов, глянул на Куроко в поисках одобрения, и включил какой-то фильм.

***

А ужастики стали страшнее со времен старшей школы, подумал Кагами. Он сидел зажмурившись, уткнувшись в шею Куроко сзади, и сжатыми кулаками упирался в подушки дивана.

— Что за хрень, — прошептал Кагами. На экране что-то мелькнуло, и Куроко придвинулся еще ближе к Кагами, а его рука вцепилась Кагами в бедро. Кагами тяжело выдохнул и схватил ладонь Куроко дрожащей рукой.

Какая-то часть его мозга, которая не паниковала (похоже, посреди всего своего изобилия паники в последнее время Кагами выработал эту полезную способность), выдала — класс, и это было так неожиданно, что Кагами внезапно перестал паниковать и посмотрел на все это со стороны. Класс — это, если честно, относилось ко всей ситуации. Ужин прошел хорошо, несмотря ни на что, и Куроко практически сидел у него на коленях — теплый и неожиданно тяжелый.

Потом откуда-то прямо из комнаты донесся громкий звук, и Кагами заорал (не завопил, это большая разница) прежде, чем вообще понял, что происходит. Звук был тихим жужжанием, а еще что-то бликовало. Это телефон Куроко вибрировал на кофейном столике.

Кагами поставил фильм на паузу, а Куроко нагнулся вперед (каким-то образом он еще сильнее оперся на Кагами, и это тоже было классно) и взял свой телефон.

— Алло?

Тихо зазвучал женский голос — торопливый, с командными интонациями и знакомый: тон можно было понять, но слова — нет. Куроко что-то согласно промычал, и голос стал извиняющимся. Куроко согласился еще раз и добавил:

— Конечно, Рико-сан, я скоро буду.

Он повернулся к Кагами. Они все еще прижимались друг к другу, и Кагами дернулся назад, вжимаясь в спинку дивана — лицо Куроко было так близко к его собственному.

Куроко нахмурился. Потом сказал:

— Извини, Кагами-кун, мне нужно забрать Ниго.

— Рико, — произнес Кагами, пока в его голове выстраивалась картинка, — Рико, которая с Хьюгой?

— Рико, которая с Хьюгой и Киеши, да, — сказал Куроко.

— А почему… что, Киеши тоже? — спросил Кагами.

— Да. Ты не знал?

— Просто поясни…

— Да, они в полиаморных отношениях, — сказал Куроко слегка нетерпеливо. — Они сразу рассказали мне, когда я спросил. Когда мы были в баре. Они этого не скрывают.

Рот Куроко слегка дернулся, и он серьезно добавил:

— Кагами-кун, ты…

— Я иногда невнимательный, — перебил его Кагами. — Так что, ну, буду благодарен, если мне скажут прямо. Так почему твоя собака у моего босса, его жены и… их парня?

— А мы подружились в тот же вечер, Рико пришла, когда ты уже ушел, — сказал Куроко, разглядывая Кагами. Он нахмурился и встал, держась за бедро Кагами. — Киеши и Хьюге стало плохо, так что она нашла работающее приемное отделение и везет их туда. Она не сказала, что именно случилось.

— Скорее всего, она их отравила своей едой, — пробормотал Кагами, поежившись.

Куроко что-то буркнул себе под нос, а потом взял свою куртку, висевшую на стуле.

— Твои коллеги — очень добрые люди, — сказал он, отодвигая защелку на входной двери, — Мне очень повезло с ними познакомиться.

Он замер, держа дверь открытой.

— Кагами-кун… знаешь что смешно? — Куроко повторил фразу Кагами. Из его уст она прозвучала странно. — Твои коллеги думают, что ты натурал. Как-то не похоже на правду.

Он открыл дверь шире и добавил погромче:

— В любом случае, споко…

Кагами, до этого сидящий на диване, перемахнул через спинку, кинулся к двери, захлопнул ее и придержал рукой:

— Нет-нет, ты прав! — крикнул он. — Я…

Он замолк и посмотрел на ошарашенного Куроко. Подумал о том, что не дает Куроко уйти, захлопнув дверь, и нависает над ним с высоты своего роста и совсем близко.

— Я выгляжу угрожающе, — сказал Кагами, попятившись, но тщетно — сзади была дверь. — Черт, извини, я нечаянно, я просто…

Он прокашлялся, повернул ручку, открыл дверь и отодвинулся, чтобы пропустить Куроко:

— Э-э-э, хорошего тебе вечера, надеюсь, никого не вырвало на твою собаку, — сказал он и уткнулся в дверь лицом.

— Кагами-кун, — мягко позвал Куроко. Его бледная рука взялась за дверь и потянулась ее закрыть — Кагами не сопротивлялся. Куроко сделал шаг в сторону Кагами, посмотрел в глаза и принялся разглядывать его лицо. Кагами не знал, что он там видел, — он сам ощущал одновременно жар и холод, как будто бледнел, но с порывом адреналина.

— Кагами-кун, — медленно повторил Куроко. — Я не чувствовал никакой угрозы. Это была… заманчивая демонстрация мачизма. Я хочу сказать, что, — он поискал слово, — мне понравилось.

— О-оу, — сказал Кагами. Потом добавил, — Я гей. И… ты классный. Хотел прояснить.

— Хорошо, — Куроко улыбнулся, — я бы хотел продолжить этот разговор. Но сейчас мне нужно забрать свою собаку, пока, как ты сказал, на него никого не вырвало.

— Да, — сказал Кагами, — просто…

Кагами коснулся рукой щеки Куроко, а тот потянулся к нему навстречу. Кагами нагнулся, и они поцеловались. Просто торопливо соприкоснулись губами. Кагами отстранился и нахмурился. Увидел, как Куроко облизывает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Этого было недостаточно.

Он склонился к Куроко еще раз — осторожнее, медленнее, так медленно, что почувствовал его выдох губами, потом еще один — прежде чем его поцеловать. Их губы скользили, и Кагами почувствовал, что его глаза сами собой закрываются. У Куроко, кажется, тоже — Кагами ощутил, как его ресницы прошлись по его щеке. Ощущение прошило все его тело, и он прижался к Куроко,задержав одну руку на его щеке, а другой притянув его к себе за талию.

Куроко охотно поддался, прижался ближе, и Кагами почувствовал, как он расслабляется в его руках — Кагами даже не заметил, что Куроко до этого был напряжен.

Они были так близко — Кагами наслаждался этой близостью даже больше, чем всем остальным. Другой рукой Куроко схватился за рубашку у Кагами на спине, и Кагами придвинулся к Куроко еще ближе. Они разорвали поцелуй и стояли, касаясь скул носами и просто дыша, близко-близко друг к другу.

Прошло мгновение, и телефон Куроко зазвенел у него в кармане. Он отпустил рубашку Кагами — тот нехотя отстранился, тоже убирая руки. Другая рука Куроко все еще лежала на щеке Кагами теплым, уютным весом, а потом он снова притянул Кагами, привстал и поцеловал его — раз, другой.

Наконец он высвободился, взялся за ручку двери и снова ее открыл.

— Спокойной ночи, Кагами-кун.

— Спокойной ночи! — слишком громко сказал Кагами. Куроко ему помахал и закрыл за собой дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нажмите Show Creator's Style, чтобы текст отображался корректно <3

Куроко  
  
эй я знаю ты сказал что тебе понравилось  
  
но я правда хочу приготовить что-нибудь  
  
вкусное  
  
Было вкусно.  
  
да канеш  
  
но я могу лучше  
  
Хорошо. Может, сходим на пикник?  
  
да можно  
  
класс  
  
среда?  
  
или может днем не знаю когда ты работаешь  
  
У меня нет никаких планов на субботу. Давай в субботу.  
  


Проблема с тем, чтобы запланировать свидание — теперь точно, железобетонно, офигенно — свидание! — на субботу была в том, что до субботы оставалась вся неделя. Нужно было ждать целых семь дней, а еще — увидеться с Аомине. Кагами повезло — во вторник он работал. Он понадеялся, что ему и дальше будет везти, и тогда, может, в четверг пойдет дождь. К сожалению, погода наконец пришла в норму, и все время светило солнце.

Да мне даже не нравится Аомине, думал Кагами, почему я чувствую себя так, словно что-то ему должен.

Но ощущение не проходило. Он не мог просто не прийти — Кагами даже чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что напрочь забыл о существовании Аомине, когда у него появились планы на вторник с Куроко. Ну, так. Немножко виноватым.

Аомине был отвратительным человеком. Кагами отвратительным человеком не был, поэтому испытывал такие чувства, как вина за то, что на кого-то забил.

Какой отстой.

***

— Какой отстой, — сказал ему Аомине, сбрасывая свою сумку на землю у площадки и подбегая к Кагами, который отбивал мяч от покрытия. — Ты что, не занят со своим новым парнем, решил прийти ко мне? Пошел нахер, ты, кусок дерьма.

Кагами сбился и нечаянно дал Аомине украсть мяч.

— Мы не… он назвал меня своим парнем?

Аомине заржал и отправил мяч в корзину:

— Нет, а ты надеялся?

— Ты меня проверяешь из-за него? — спросил Кагами, поймав мяч.

— Я веду себя как хороший бро.

— Ну, я поэтому с ним и встречаюсь, — Кагами кружил с мячом в руках, пытаясь обойти Аомине. У него не вышло — мяч снова оказался у Аомине.

— Гейство, — сказал Аомине, забивая.

— Да, придурок, именно, — Кагами уже жалел о том, что ему когда-либо было стыдно перед Аомине.

— Ну, Куроко — мой бро, и я тебе вот что скажу — у меня есть пистолет…

— Ты заебал уже со своим пистолетом, Аомине…

— …и я коп, так что могу тебя пристрелить и меня не посадят.

— Как-то не похоже на правду, — сказал Кагами. — Но я тебе подыграю и скажу, что я бы никогда не, ну не знаю, не вывихнул бы Куроко плечо, отбивая его у другого чувака.

— Да блин, пошел ты, это было один раз, — недовольно сказал Аомине.

— Ты правда беспокоишься за Куроко или просто боишься, что у него не будет времени нянчиться с тобой? — спросил Кагами.

— Ни то ни другое, это все совсем по-гейски, — немедленно отозвался хмурый Аомине. Кагами подумал, что Аомине имеет в виду: я умею в многозадачность, так что оба.

Но если Аомине отказывался это признавать, то и Кагами не собирался играть по-хорошему.

— По-моему, Куроко не нужна твоя опека, — сказал Кагами. Он отступил назад и пробросил над головой Аомине.

Тот побежал за мячом:

— Нет, конечно — Куроко страшный человек и мелкий гаденыш, и он прекрасно сам о себе позаботится, ну и пусть встречается с лузером-пожарником.

— А тебе идет быть грустным мудаком, — сказал Кагами ему вслед. Аомине, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец.

***

В этот раз Кагами все распланировал вместе с Куроко. Тот согласился принести напитки с откручивающимися крышками, и, возможно, что-нибудь сладкое. С Кагами была еда и вещи, необходимые для пикника. Так что Кагами, готовясь к этому свиданию, чувствовал куда больший контроль над ситуацией. Он как-то умудрился понравиться Куроко. Ну правда, Кагами яро демонстрировал все свои самые плохие черты, но Куроко он все еще нравился. Невероятно.

Возможно, начало было не слишком многообещающее, зато внушало твердую веру: сделать хуже, чем он уже сделал, было попросту невозможно!

Кагами наслаждался вернувшейся уверенностью в себе и с нетерпением ждал светлого будущего, в котором он снова станет непробиваемым крутым парнем. Он даже представил себе встречу с собакой Куроко, на которой его почти не будет трясти.

…Вообще, часов в 7 вечера в пятницу, когда текучка в пожарной части закончилась, Кагами, прокрастинируя написание отчета, начал гуглить с телефона психологов, специализирующихся на фобиях. Он составил себе небольшой список — страховка у него была неплохая.

Дело было не только в Куроко. Бояться собак — не очень хорошая черта для пожарного. Он же не мог сказать маленькому ребенку: «Извини, твоего пса не спасли — я так боялся к нему подойти, что просто бросил его гореть заживо». Он уже немного работал над этим, но, возможно, надо было действовать решительнее, чтобы получить результат.

Но Кагами не собирался говорить об этом Куроко. Это было бы странно. Странно уровня «мы сходили всего на одно свидание, но я уже планирую наше совместное будущее». Как если бы он уже выбрал галстуки для их свадьбы или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Ха. Ха. (Ничего он не выбирал. У него просто были идеи.)

Что он точно собирался сделать, так это показать Куроко, что он надежный парень, готовый вместе воспитывать собак и хоть сейчас — замуж. Для этого он собирался быть идеальным для Куроко и идеальным для его собаки. Ненавязчиво так.

Так что Кагами приготовил онигири с острым тунцом и вкусными соленьями, кусочки курицы, обжаренные с имбирем, и цуккини на гриле. В Куроко было что-то такое, что Кагами хотелось готовить по полузабытым японским рецептам из детства. Интересно, Куроко, переехавший позже него, оценит? Кагами никогда не был привередлив в еде, но он ценил людей, которые в первое время после переезда в Америку подкармливали его японской едой. Не всегда — часто он страстно хотел как можно скорее стать здесь своим. Тяжелое было время.

Ну и неважно. Куроко же не знает, что Кагами решил приготовить кучу японской еды ради него.

Он разложил еду по контейнерам, контейнеры убрал в ланчбокс, а ланчбокс — в рюкзак, и прикрыл старым одеялом. Он застегнул главное отделение рюкзака, а еще в одно положил бумажные тарелки и пластиковые приборы, утащенные из местной китайской кафешки.

Кагами отправил Куроко короткое «иду!» и вышел из дома.

***

День выдался предсказуемо чудесный. Кагами встретился с Куроко (и Ниго) у входа в парк. Куроко нес с собой пакет из супермаркета, запотевший от напитков внутри. Ниго послушно трусил рядом — никакого поводка. Сердце Кагами ускорилось всего процентов на двадцать. Явное улучшение, потому что раньше это были процентов четыреста.

Кагами широко улыбнулся Куроко — больше предвкушая, чем беспокоясь. Он справится.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Куроко смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Привет. Кажется, у пруда есть хорошее место.

— Отлично, я принес одеяло и все такое, так что нам не нужен стол.

— Замечательно, — сказал Куроко и направился к присмотренному местечку первым.

Они нашли нужное место, расстелили одеяло, разложили контейнеры и приборы. Куроко с улыбкой продемонстрировал гейторейд для них обоих и коробку мороженого Dibs с кусочками шоколада на десерт.

Кагами с радостью обнаружил, что трава, накрытая одеялом, служит неплохой подушкой.

Для пикника были все условия. Солнце ярко светило, воздух был приятной температуры, дул легкий ветерок — практически идеально. Обычно Кагами настораживало, если все шло слишком гладко, но сейчас он был уверен, что заслужил это — из-за того, как сказочно ему не везло в предыдущих походах куда-либо с Куроко.

Карма поворачивалась к нему лицом.

Сначала они съели онигири — с аппетитом набили рты, расслабившись и наслаждаясь окружающей природой, а остальное разложили на одноразовых тарелках. Куроко, кажется, понравилось все, что приготовил Кагами.

Ниго, похоже, тоже не имел ничего против того, чтобы для Кагами все перестало идти из рук вон плохо. Он довольствовался тем, что лениво валялся на траве рядом с Куроко, иногда гоняясь за бабочками и подпрыгивая, чтобы поймать кусочки курицы, которые бросал ему хозяин.

— Кагами-кун, какая твоя любимая еда? — спросил Куроко, с удовольствием поедая цуккини.

— Не знаю… бургеры, наверное? — Кагами не особенно задумывался над ответом, методично уничтожая то, что положил на тарелку.

Куроко издал задумчивый звук:

— Серьезно? Бургеры из Макдоналдса?

— Что? Нет, ну… Они просто дешевые, но это не настоящие бургеры, — сказал Кагами.

— Я просто подумал, что если ты так любишь бургеры, то предпочел бы есть какие-нибудь хорошие бургеры.

— Ну, да, но где еще купишь дюжину бургеров за столько же долларов.

— А если забыть о цене, то какие бургеры ты бы ел?

— Хм, — Кагами попытался представить, куда бы он пошел, если бы его не душила жаба, но это было трудно. Он так долго жил один и всячески старался не просить денег у отца, что не получалось просто взять и начать думать по-другому — хотя уже долгое время ему неплохо платили. — Наверное, все равно Макдоналдс.

Куроко удивленно посмотрел на него и рассмеялся:

— Почему?

— Не знаю, просто приятно знать, что ты что-то купил так дешево, — объяснил Кагами. — Со скидкой все становится лучше. Ну и еще глутамат натрия. Бургеры специально делают вкуснее.

— Но это не твои любимые бургеры? — продолжил Куроко.

— Ну ладно, это, возможно, мои любимые бургеры.

— Твоя любимая еда — это бургеры из Макдоналдса, — сказал Куроко.

— Быть этого не может, — пробормотал Кагами и задумчиво уставился в непроницаемые глубины своей бумажной тарелки.

— Ну ладно, а у тебя что любимое? — атаковал он в ответ.

— Ванильные шейки, — немедленно ответил Куроко.

— Из Макдоналдса? — спросил Кагами.

— Нет, — ответил Куроко. — Я не такой жалкий, как ты.

— Вау, — Кагами расхохотался, — но тебе нравятся шейки из Макдоналдса? Ты знаешь, что для пышности в них используют те же химикаты, что в подгузниках?

— Что? — спросил Куроко.

— Любой нормальный житель Калифорнии это знает, Куроко, — серьезно сказал Кагами. — Если хочешь здесь жить, тебе надо знать такие вещи.

— Я тебе не верю. Быть не может.

— Это неправда. Но все равно — запоминается. Покупай только натуральные милкшейки.

— Плохих ванильных милкшейков не бывает, — сказал Куроко, смеясь, — но мои любимые — не из Макдоналдса. Наверное, из магазина молочных продуктов рядом с университетом. Я стараюсь сдерживаться, но все равно обычно покупаю шейк в перерыве между занятиями.

— Твоими занятиями? — спросил Кагами.

— Да, у меня несколько групп.

— Что ты преподаешь?

— Литературу — я получаю докторскую степень, так что преподаю то, что мои кураторы не хотят преподавать сами. Обычно начальный уровень.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Кагами.

— Отрадно иметь дело с таким количеством молодых, впечатлительных существ, с которых надо сбить спесь.

Кагами расхохотался.

— И тебе нравится быть тем самым, кто ее сбивает?

Куроко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Ты не спрашивал у Аомине, кем я работаю? Я думал, ты знаешь, потому что ты раньше не поднимал эту тему.

— О, не. Никогда бы не подумал, что Аомине способен вытащить голову из задницы и поинтересоваться жизнью других людей.

— В точку, — улыбающийся Куроко соскреб оставшуюся на тарелке еду вилкой. Кагами молча передал ему пакет с логотипом супермаркета. Куроко вытащил коробку мороженого и положил вместо нее свою тарелку и приборы.

— Ты знаешь, что он провел со мной ритуальную беседу «только попробуй его обидеть»? — Кагами взял у него пакет и тоже выбросил туда мусор.

— Правда? — спросил Куроко. Он открыл коробку мороженого. Кагами сунул туда руку — он достаточно узнал о чувствах Куроко к мороженому и теперь подозревал, что ему может ничего и не достаться.

— Да, он сказал, что может меня пристрелить, и ему ничего не будет.

— Как интересно, — сухо сказал Куроко, взяв кусочек мороженого. — А ты что?

— Выиграл у него один на один, — ответил Кагами.

— Достойно, — одобрил Куроко. — Не опускаться на уровень Аомине в противостоянии с ним — это хороший план.

— Ага, — проговорил Кагами. — Точно. Я абсолютно точно никогда не опускался на его уровень.

Куроко улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на Кагами, чуть изогнув бровь, продолжая хрустеть очередной шоколадной скорлупкой с мороженым.

— Это определенно не я покрыл всю его дурацкую машину кусками ветчины, — сказал Кагами.

Куроко подавился мороженым и закашлялся.

— Так это был ты? — с восторгом спросил он. — Он злился пару недель! Весь капот был в этой ветчине, спойлер, крыша — я никогда в жизни не видел столько ветчины в одном месте.

— Нет, это был не я… Но я, возможно, рассказал местным детишкам, что это машина копа, и дал им два с половиной килограмма мясного продукта, не имеющего отношения к этому происшествию.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Куроко, смеясь. — Машина слишком долго простояла так на солнце, и краска начала слезать. Ему пришлось везти ее в автомастерскую и перекрашивать. А потом это случилось опять.

Кагами рассмеялся.

— Уговорить детей остановиться было труднее, чем уговорить их начать, — признался он.

Куроко хохотал так, что начал задыхаться.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он ездил на этой машине только играть с тобой? Во все остальные места проще добраться пешком или на велосипеде.

Кагами тоже засмеялся:

— Нет! Я не знал. Я думал, он повсюду разъезжает на этом посмешище.

Куроко беспомощно хохотал, Кагами триумфально ухмылялся. Куроко не перестал смеяться, даже когда уронил Dibs себе на рубашку и весь измазался в мороженом и шоколаде.

Куроко вытер слезящиеся глаза и оглядел себя, все еще слегка задыхаясь от смеха:

— Черт, — выдавил он, — это была хорошая рубашка.

— Уже темнеет, можем собраться, ты пойдешь домой и успеешь ее отстирать.

— Мне кажется, твоя квартира ближе. Я могу ее постирать и у тебя, — сказал Куроко.

— Ну, если ты правда боишься, что потом не отстирается… — начал было Кагами, но Куроко одарил его взглядом, равноценным тяжкому вздоху. — О. Да, можно. Да. Пожалуйста.

Кагами закинул в пакет бумажные тарелки и приборы, пока Куроко укладывал контейнеры. Они собрались с небывалой скоростью. Кагами держал рюкзак, пока Куроко засовывал в него ланчбокс и одеяло.

Они решительным шагом двинулись к выходу. Кагами казалось, что в груди у него гудит.

Поравнявшись с туалетом метрах в тридцати от входа, Куроко сказал:

— Знаешь что, кажется, мне правда нужно застирать рубашку. Прямо сейчас.

— Оу, — сердце у Кагами упало.

— …И у тебя дома тоже, но в переносном смысле, — заверил его Куроко, направляясь к туалету. — Ниго, ждать — Кагами, можешь присмотреть за ним?

— Да, я могу, — сказал Кагами. Его сердце решительно забилось. Он широко улыбнулся Куроко, и Куроко улыбнулся в ответ, скрываясь в туалете.

Улыбка Кагами уступила место нейтральному выражению лица, и он посмотрел вниз, на Ниго.

— Смотри не напортачь мне тут, — серьезно сказал ему Кагами. Ниго завилял хвостом, и Кагами снова улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, мы с тобой понимаем друг друга.

Он сможет.

— Давай присядем, да? Подождем, пока Куроко вернется.

Кагами нашел скамейку неподалеку и присел. Ниго следовал за ним по пятам, и Кагами с трудом сглотнул, но не запаниковал. Он вытащил телефон, проверил сообщения, и продолжил не паниковать, когда услышал звон собачьего ошейника.

Он нахмурился, когда понял, что это не совсем тот звон, с которым он был хорошо знаком. Он поднял голову и увидел, что к ним приближается парень с небольшой собакой на поводке. Собака была рыжеватая, с квадратным носом. Хозяин — типичный загорелый житель Калифорнии — натянуто улыбнулся ему. Эта улыбка не шла его образу расслабленного серфера. Он пару раз обернул вокруг руки поводок, подтягивая собаку ближе к себе.

Когда парень с собакой проходили мимо, Ниго подошел поздороваться. Собаки обнюхали друг друга... и вдруг зарычали, залаяли, взвыли и — набросились друг на друга.

Кагами запаниковал. Запаниковал он неправильно.

Он бросился вперед, за Ниго, подхватил пса рукой под мягкий живот — и его прошило волной обжигающего жара. Он подался назад, и второй пес сначала двинулся за ним, пока у него не натянулся поводок.

— О чеооорт, — сказал парень, отчаянно держась за поводок своего пса. — Ох, блядь, чувак, твоя рука.

— Э, — выдал Кагами из-за скамейки. От прилива адреналина он не помнил, как перемахнул через нее. Ниго выл и скулил у него в руках.

— Почему твоя гребаная собака не на поводке? — простонал парень.

— Э, — сказал Кагами, раздражаясь, что тот плохо говорит о Ниго. Куроко любил эту собаку, а Куроко был хороший вкус. Кагами взглянул на Ниго и увидел красное. — Вот черт!

Ниго был в крови. Куроко оставил свою обожаемую собаку на Кагами, и теперь она истекала кровью.

Потом он взглянул на Ниго еще раз и понял, что это не его, Ниго, кровь. На Ниго была кровь Кагами.

— Оу. Оу, — с одной рукой все было хорошо, а с другой — блядь, какой ужас. У Кагами все поплыло перед глазами, и он с трудом опустился на колени, по-прежнему держа Ниго. Если он прямо сейчас не сядет, то просто упадет.

— Ох черт, — повторил парень. — Банджо привитый, чувак, что мне… Мне позвонить в службу спасения?

— Э, — сказал Кагами.

— Кагами? — позвал Куроко. — Что… о.

— Куроко, — медленно проговорил Кагами. — Куроко, меня укусила собака.

— Да, — Куроко, обошел скамейку и осторожно забрал у Кагами Ниго. Он схватил Кагами за руку и принялся осматривать его предплечье. — Вижу, Кагами-кун.

— Его собака была не на поводке… Я вообще не виноват, и Банджо тоже, он полез между двумя собаками, — беспокоился парень.

— Да, спасибо, я вас понял, — коротко сказал Куроко. — Оставьте мне ваши контакты, мы позже разберемся.

— Блин, чувак, Банджо не… Он немножко питбуль, — беспомощно сказал парень. — Знаешь как с этим бывает.

— Я понял, — сказал Куроко. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Они с парнем тихо поговорили и обменялись номерами. Куроко вернулся к Кагами, а парень, все еще напряженный, потянул своего скулящего пса к выходу.

— Куроко, — позвал Кагами, чувствуя себя как в тумане, но ему казалось важным это сказать, — меня укусила собака.

— Да, Кагами-кун. Укусила.

— Нет, не — не сейчас.

— …Кагами-кун, это определенно укус собаки…

— О, — Кагами с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку. — Да я не об этом. В детстве. Меня укусила собака, когда я был маленьким.

— О, — глаза Куроко расширились от беспокойства.

— И Куроко… Куроко, — сказал Кагами, — я не люблю собак, вообще не люблю. Что если собака меня укусит?

— Да, Кагами-кун, я понял, но сейчас мы и узнаем. Потому что тебя укусила собака.

— Куроко, — сказал Кагами, — Куроко, но… Не надо не встречаться со мной, потому что я боюсь собак. Я так старался…

— …Я знаю, Кагами-кун, но…

— Я так старался нормально себя вести с Ниго. Я бы дал Ниго нести кольца на нашей свадьбе. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал, — Кагами сделал паузу и по выражению лица Куроко понял, что, кажется, сказал что-то, чего говорить не стоило.

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Куроко. — Думаю, нам нужно сконцентрироваться на том, что тебе нужно в больницу. По крайней мере, скорую помощь. Кроме истерики все вроде не так серьезно, — добавил он, поворачивая и оглядывая запястье Кагами, которое все еще не отпустил. Ниго, которого Куроко держал в другой руке, заскулил.

— Истерика, — спросил Кагами срывающимся от — ну да, истерики — голосом. Куроко, возможно, прав. Кагами сделал долгий, дрожащий вдох. Сфокусировался на Куроко так, чтобы его лицо перестало плыть перед глазами.

Куроко ему улыбнулся.

— Кагами-кун, я ценю то, как ты старался с Ниго. И я очень хочу продолжать с тобой встречаться. Но я не очень хочу обсуждать детали нашей свадьбы, пока ты истекаешь кровью мне на рубашку.

— Ага, — сказал Кагами, немного смущаясь. Знал же, что нельзя было позволять себе думать о галстуках. Теперь галстуки поселились у него в голове, а то, что было у него в голове, часто вылетало изо рта. — Ага, значит, эм, попозже.

— Если попозже — это через несколько месяцев отношений, да, — сказал Куроко слегка смущенно. — Пожалуйста, дай мне отвезти тебя в больницу.

Кагами пялился на лицо Куроко. Тот сжал его запястье в руке и помог Кагами подняться. Кагами моргнул и зашатался, и Куроко положил руку ему на плечо, помогая удержаться на ногах — а потом коснулся его лица.

— Порядок? — спросил Куроко.

— Да, — сказал Кагами, — порядок.


End file.
